Protegiendo algo muy importante
by LoelGrey
Summary: Kurama x Hiei x ?, Ya esta por fín acabado la historia. Pero no es todo el final. Habrá sorpresa. Muajajaja.
1. Chapter 1

Protegiendo algo importante

(Yu Yu Hakusho) By Loel J. Grey 

Todos los derechos pertenecen a Yoshihiri Togashi y Jump Comics como todos los personajes que aparecen en este fic. No gano dinero, solo mato el tiempo.

Kurama observaba como dos chicas delante de él estaban sentadas ordenando sus apuntes de clase y comparando las respuestas del último examen, mientras estaba esperando su tren. Como por fin había conseguido entrar en la facultad de biología como profesor de primer curso, le tocaba coger cada día el tren desde su casa hasta la siguiente ciudad. Era bastante cómodo, aparte sería muy raro si un profesor saltara de árbol en árbol para llegar rápidamente a clase. Así que mientras observaba a las chicas y sin pensar en nada en concreto, no notó que algo se e estaba acercando; algo invisible.

Cuando por megafonía anunciaron el tren a Osaka, Kurama se levantó, pero de repente notó como si una tela invisible se pusiera alrededor de su cuello estrangulándolo.  
Dejó caer su cartera e intentó quitarse aquella cosa invisible pero no lo consiguió. La tela le apretaba poco a poco y las arterias del cuello no dejaban fluir su sangre hacia el cerebro. Poco a poco a Kurama se le nublaba la vista. La poca gente de su alrededor no veía nada de un ataque o parecido porque Kurama pedía ayuda y tenía las manos en el cuello como para quitarse algo de encima que no existía. En un minuto Kurama dejó de respirar y cayó al suelo inconsciente.

La tela invisible desapareció y la gente formó un círculo alrededor del chico, nadie se atrevió a tocarle. Unos llamaron a la policía pero nadie vino. Entonces por fin, llegó la ambulancia y se llevó a Kurama al hospital.

El pelirrojo se despertó en una cama con sábanas blancas y la pared de color verde menta.

"¿Dónde estoy?" Miró a su rededor y reconoció que estaba en un hospital. Después de diez minutos en silencio, entró un médico y le dijo que tenía una hiperventilación, que debería descansar durante un ratito y tomarse unas pequeñas vacaciones para que no volviese a ocurrir, que eso a su edad le pasaba a muchos chicos jóvenes. Kurama pensó :

« Pero si yo no soy cualquier chico corriente, eso no era una hiperventilación", pero prometió al médico ir con cuidado y con esas palabras le dejaron salir del hospital. En la puerta principal se encontró con su madre que vino corriendo preocupada y regresaron a casa juntos. Por el camino Kurama explicó a su madre, Shiori, que sólo era una hiperventilación y que se tomaría unas vacaciones, aparte tenía una excusa para visitar a Hiei y los demás en el Makkai (el mundo de los demonios que está paralelo al mundo humano). Cuando llegaron a casa, Shiori preparó un poco de té y su hijo Shuichi, como se llamaba en el mundo humano, se fue a su habitación para quitarse la ropa y tomar un baño. Después de un día en la universidad y ese incidente tan raro la convenía mucho, la temperatura del agua era perfecta. Cuando estaba entrado a la bañera dejó escapar un suspiro profundo de cansancio y cerró sus ojos…

Su mente estaba todavía dando vueltas a lo que le había pasando en la estación de tren y no encontraba una respuesta coherente:

"Debería haberlo notado antes, pero esa cosa no tenía ningún Kekai, ni Youki en sí, ni tampoco tenía vida propia, es como si estuviera… muerto…", se puso la mano en el cuello y recorrió la zona donde esa "tela" le había tocado, no había heridas pero quitó la mano del cuello porque una sensación escalofriante le recorrió el cuerpo. Kurama abrió los ojos y vio una sombra que desaparecía. Se levantó y extendió el brazo para cogerla pero era demasiado tarde, había desaparecido y de repente aquella tela invisible volvió aferrarse alrededor de su cuello y estirándolo hacia atrás. Shuchi se cayo en la bañera y el agua rebosó al suelo. Kurama se golpeó la cabeza contra el bordillo. Con un brazo tiró la botella del jabón al suelo que se rompió en pedazos. El ruido de arriba hizo que Shiori que estaba abajo se preocupara:

"Shuu-chan, ¿estás bien?" Su madre preguntó desde el comedor donde estaba preparando la mesa para el té. Como no respondía subió las escaleras hasta el segundo piso y llamó a la puerta mientras llamaba a su hijo. No obtuvo ninguna respuesta, pero se podía oír el agua saliendo de la bañera, algo así como un pez salpicando. Shiori quería abrir la puerta, pero estaba bloqueada por dentro. La mujer golpeó la puerta e intentó abrirla, mientras que Kurama en el interior estaba intentando sacar la cabeza del agua, pero aquella "tela" lo sujetaba bajo el agua y no le quedaba mucho aire para aguantar más tiempo. El agua se había teñido del rojo de su sangre y un minuto después, dejó de reaccionar. Su cuerpo quedó hundido en el agua. Entonces fue cuando Shiori por fin pudo abrir la puerta y entrar en el baño para encontrase a su hijo bajo el agua roja. Un grito salió de su garganta y corrió hacia la bañera; sacó la cabeza de su hijo y vio que no respiraba. Tenía una herida muy grande en la nuca dónde se había golpeado. Lo sacó de la bañera con todas sus fuerzas, lo tapó con una toalla grande y lo intentó llevar a su habitación, pero pesaba demasiado. Un segundo después corrió hacia un teléfono que había en la escalera para llamar a la ambulancia. Resultó que todas las ambulancias estaban de servicio de urgencias y el médico, en la otra parte de la línea, le aconsejó lo que debería hacer. Shiori tapó la nariz de su hijo y le hizo la respiración artificial boca a boca. Unos 10 intentos más tarde Kurama volvió a respirar y escupió el agua que tenía en sus pulmones, después de abrir sus ojos y ver a su madre con lagrimas bajándole por las mejillas se levantó. Shiori abrazó a su hijo y Shuichi hizo lo mismo. Él se puso la bata y los dos bajaron al comedor a tomarse el té.

« ¿Seguro que no quieres ir al hospital ? »

"No, mamá, ya estoy bien, no pasa nada."

Shiori estaba preocupaba por su hijo, qué le pasaba, pero su hijo no tenía ninguna respuesta, sólo que estaba muy cansado y que después de tomarse el té subiría a su cama a descansar; y así lo hizo.

En su habitación cerró la puerta con llave, cosa que no hacía muy a denudo, y abrió la ventana, se sentó en el filo para observar como unas nubes negras de lluvia se formaban encima de la ciudad. La luna llena brillaba en la ventana de la casa, convirtiendo al chico pelirrojo en el famoso ladrón Youko Kurama. El pelo plateado flotaba por el viento fuerte que traía las nubes y empezó a llover. Las gotas de la lluvia caían en su cara y pensó :

« No me gusta la lluvia, mi cola se moja. »

Youko gritó hacia fuera:

«¡ Sal de una vez, y enséñame tu cara ! »

Pero no sucedió nada. El zorro estaba un poco preocupado, qué era aquella cosa que ya le intentó asesinar dos veces, pero que no lo consiguió… no sabía que pensar y a continuación sacó una semilla de su pelo para plantarla y hacerla crecer alrededor de su ventana:  
"Ahora cualquier persona o Youkai que intente entrar, será matado," por su puesto excluyó a su madre y Hiei. Pensando que había asegurado todo, se sentó en medio de su habitación en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas y los brazos apoyados en su cabeza.

Dos, tres, cuatro horas después le entró un cansancio insuperable y decidió cerrar un poco sus ojos para descansar un rato, pero ahí estaba de nuevo esa tela que volvió a aferrarse a su cuello. Kurama realmente luchó para quitárselo de encima pero sin éxito.

"¿Por qué las plantas no habían reaccionado ? Era muy raro. » pensó mientras con sus garras intentó quitarse esa cosa del cuello. De repente tuvo una idea absurda y bajó los brazos. La tela le apretó aun más pero de repente se aflojó y se cayó.

"Lo sabía ese algo reacciona a movimientos agresivos. Pero ¿qué demonios será?" No la podía ver, no sabía dónde estaba esa cosa ahora, no sentía ningún Youki, era muy raro, pero de repente una voz de fuera, que parecía venir de un árbol le llamó la atención:

« Jajajajajaja, ¿qué te pasa zorro? ¿Estás jugando con algo? »

Zorro… solo una persona le llamaba de ese modo, un pequeño demonio con el pelo negro. De un salto el demonio entró en la habitación, delante del zorro, y se apoyó en la ventana.

"Hiei!"

Los ojos de Youko se abrieron y se llenaron de lágrimas, hacía un año que no lo veía, un año sin su Kourime, su demonio de fuego del país de los Kourimes. Youko rodeó al demonio con sus brazos y Hiei le respondió con los suyos. Después los dos se quedaron mirando a los ojos y entonces sus labios se unieron en un beso largo cálido y apasionado. Al cabo de un rato, Kurama separó los labios y le preguntó:

"¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué no viniste antes? ¡¿Por qué tenía que sufrir tanto sin verte durante un año ! » Hiei se sentó en la cama y no respondió. Kurama ni insistió, sabía que si Hiei no quería hablar, no había modo de sacárselo y bajó para preparar un poco de té. Aunque con sentimientos confusos, se volvió a transformar en su forma humana para no asustar a Shiori por si lo veía por el camino. Pasados diez minutos el pelirrojo subió con una bandeja y dos tazas de té. Hiei cogió una de ellas para tragarse el té caliente como si hubiera pasado mucho tiempo desde que se tomó algo caliente por última vez. Los dos estaban a oscuras porque Hiei insistió en no encender la luz y se quedaron hablando sobre lo que hizo Kurama durante todo el año allí en el Ningenkai, el mundo de los humanos, y lo que le había pasado con aquella tela rara invisible.

"Yo la puedo ver… ¡está ahí!" Señaló Hiei al suelo donde estaba la tela sin moverse.

"¿Cómo es que la puedes ver? No emite ningún Youki, » preguntó el zorro humano. Hiei se rió un poco y le dijo mientras lo miraba:

"¡Con mi tercer ojo puedo ver todo!" Kurama sonrió y le dio un beso en los labios a Hiei que sabían a melocotón; lo echó para atrás pero Hiei se resistió y gruñó entre sus dientes. Kurama parpadeó y preguntó a Hiei si estaba bien, pero él sólo apartó la cabeza y no dijo nada. Fue entonces cuando Kurama notó que las sábanas estaban mojadas de algo y olió a sangre. Kurama se levantó de golpe y corrió hacia el interruptor para encender la luz. Cuando su mirada se fijó encima del pequeño Kourime vio que estaba cubierto de heridas y sangre.

"¡Hiei!" Kurama no lo podía creer. Los brazos y piernas de Hiei estaban cubiertas de heridas y su Jagan estaba medio abierto y sangraba. Tenía cortes profundos en el torso y mordiscos que parecían de vampiros en su cuello.

"¿Quién te lo ha hecho?" Hiei apartó otra vez la vista pero el otro chico podía ver que habían lagrimas en esos ojos rojos de gema; caían gemas de su rostro al suelo. Kurama se arrodillo delante de Hiei y cogió una gema en sus manos y la sostuvo con mucho cuidado.

"Karasu."

"¿Qué?" Kurama miró a Hiei. Entonces Hiei empezó a llorar desde lo profundo de su corazón y dijo:

"Kurama ¡¡¡pensé que nunca más podría volver a verte ! » y se agarró al zorro. Hiei tembló, todo su cuerpo tembló y se agarró aun más a Kurama. El zorro lo cogió con sus brazos con mucho cariño, acariciándole su cabeza y su pelo sucio por la sangre. Cuando se separaron Kurama llevó a Hiei al baño para darle un baño caliente y limpiar sus heridas. Era horrible, todo el cuerpo de Hiei estaba cubierto de esas heridas que le hizo Karasu, pero después de un tubo de crema curativa e hierbas, los dos se acostaron en la cama y Hiei se encerró en los brazos de Kurama.

FIN cap 1


	2. Chapter 2

Protegiendo algo importante

(Yu Yu Hakusho) By Loel J. Grey 

Todos los derechos pertenecen a Yoshihiri Togashi y Jump Comics como todos los personajes que aparecen en este fic. No gano dinero, solo mato el tiempo.

Cap. 2 

Los rayos del sol despertaron a Kurama, había sido una noche pesada porque Hiei no paraba de moverse y gritar en sus sueños, de vez en cuando se soltaban las vendas y Kurama las tenía que volver a atar.

Se sentó recto y apoyó su espalda en la cabecera de la cama.

« ¿Qué ha ocurrido ? Debería contárselo a Koenma?", pensó.

"¡No, nooooooooo!" Hiei se despertó de otra pesadilla sentado recto en la cama. Kurama le abrazó por la espalda y le rodeó con sus brazos. A Hiei le sonaba ese gesto familiar así que se calmó y se echó al pecho de su amante.

"¿Otra pesadilla?" susurro Kurama al oído del demonio pero éste no le respondió, se quedó mirando su brazo derecho. Bajo la venda estaba el tatuaje del dragón negro que se enredaba desde la muñeca hasta el bíceps y que solía a destacar a los enemigos poderosos cada vez que Hiei lo llamaba, pero… estaba en muy mala forma, incapaz de llamar al dragón si hiciese falta.

"Hiei, cuéntame qué ocurrió, por favor, ¡quiero ayudarte ! »

"Escúchame zorro, no puedes ayudarme, más vale que ahora vigiles tu vida humana, ya no podré ayudarte mucho."

"Pero que estás diciendo, ¿qué ha pasado? Bueno si no quieres contármelo, tampoco te obligaré a ello." Con esas palabras besó a Hiei en la nuca y rodeó con sus manos el pecho de Hiei. Después la bajó hasta el estómago. Sus dedos y aliento bajaban por la espalda de amante. Hiei cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar. Kurama se apoyó un poco más atrás para que el demonio estuviese en mejor postura, se besaron con pasión y Kurama abrió las piernas de Hiei un poco pero en ese instante Hiei le mordió la lengua y salió de la cama disparado.

« ¿¿ Hiei ? » Kurama estaba perplejo, ¿qué le pasaba ahora?

"¿Ya no te gusto?"

"¡No es eso!" Hiei tenía una cara de muerto y dio la espalda a Kurama. Eso sí que era raro, después de un año de separación Hiei reaccionaba de esa manera. ¿Acaso tenía otro amante en el Makkai? Kurama salió de la cama y se dirigió hacia él.

"Hiei, por favor dime lo qué ha pasado. ¡Esta no es manera de actuar después de un año!" El pelirrojo quería tocarle pero Hiei de repente le quitó la mano diciendo:

"¡No me toques! ¡¡No vuelvas a tocarme nunca más! ¡¿Has entendido!"

"Hiei…" Kurama no sabía que cara poner, se cogió la mano que le había rechazado y bajó la cabeza. Los mechones rojos caían por su rostro, tapándole la vista y escondiendo las lágrimas y la rabia que lo encogió. Hiei estaba buscando su ropa pero de repente fue atacado por Kurama por sorpresa; lo tiró al suelo para que no pudiera moverse, pero Hiei se pudo liberar fácilmente aunque a costa de unas heridas que se le volvieron a abrir. Con un segundo ataque del pelirrojo Hiei volvió a estar debajo de él. Kurama lo agarró con fuerza y le grito:

"Me vas a contar lo que te pasa o…"

"O qué zorro"

Kurama no tenía otra elección:

"¡O te llevaré ante Koenma, para que lo averigüe!"

Hiei abrió los ojos, no Koenma no, nadie debería saberlo, nadie, ni tan solo su amado Kurama.

"Kurama no puedo decírtelo, pero tienes que confiar en mí, ¡por favor!"

"¿Por favor?" Esa palabra no existía en el diccionario habitual de Hiei, nunca pedía una cosa, así que debería ser algo especialmente grave, pero Kurama no tenía otra opción y asintió con la cabeza.

Le soltó y se levantó para coger ropa limpia para su Kourime. Hiei se vistió y los dos bajaron a la cocina para tomar algo. Shiori ya se había ido y dejó una nota pegada en la nevera :

_-Shu-chan, iré de compras, por favor cuídate. Mamá. PD :Tu hermano está durmiendo así que no hagas ruido-_

Kurama quitó la nota y puso agua a hervir para una sopa caliente. Hiei se sentó en una silla para observarle; de vez en cuando se miraban pero Kurama siguió cocinando, se había formado una atmósfera cargada de silencio y de incomodidad pero los dos sabían que de momento no había nada de que hablar. Cuando la sopa estaba lista, Shuichi preparó la mesa y sirvió la sopa, Hiei comía como alguien que había sido encerrado sin comer durante siglos. Kurama estaba contento de que le gustara la sopa y sonrió. Teniendo la cuchara en la boca Hiei le miró, entonces se le cayó a la sopa y le salpicó en la cara. Los dos se pusieron a reír y Kurama cogió una servilleta para limpiarle la cara. Cuando habían terminado de comer y Kurama iba a recoger la mesa, éste notó que las plantas de su ventana se pusieron nerviosas.

Los dos subieron a la habitación y Kurama vio que sus plantas se estaban muriendo.

« ¿Qué pasa Kurama ? »

« ¿Qué demonios es esto? No puede ser. »

"¡¡¡Kurama Cuidado!" Una sombra entró en la habitación y volvió a salir. Los dos estaban en el suelo y se levantaron para perseguir con sus vistas a la sombra que se había manifestado encima de una rama del cerezo gigante que había delante de la ventana de Kurama; era un cuervo. Kurama conocía ese cuervo, era un sirviente de Karasu, de eso estaba más que seguro.

"¡Hiei, atrápalo!" Pero Hiei no podía moverse, tenía la cara blanca y se encogió de hombros. Kurama lo vió y gruñó al cuervo que enseguida desapareció.

"Vamos Hiei, tenemos que perseguirle, ese cuervo pertenece a Karasu." Después Kurama pensó:

"pero si estaba muerto, lo he vencido dos veces y lo envié a una muerte segura, si el cuervo está vivo significa que Karasu también lo está." Kurama se cambió de ropa, se puso su traje de lucha y saltó por la ventana para irse al Makkai. Hiei se quedó en la habitación, pero después de un fuerte grito de su amante bajó de la Luna y siguió a Kurama.

**Fin Cap. 2**


	3. Chapter 3

Protegiendo algo importante

(Yu Yu Hakusho) By Loel J. Grey 

Todos los derechos pertenecen a Yoshihiri Togashi y Jump Comics como todos los personajes que aparecen en este fic. No gano dinero, solo mato el tiempo.

Cap. 3 

A la hora de entrar en el Makai, Kurama enseguida notó que algo no estaba como debería estar; los árboles, la hierba, todo estaba inquieto. Hiei continuamente se giraba a todos los lados y su compañero lo notó y se acercó:

"Hiei ten cuidado, algo se nos acerca."

"Eso ya lo sé, estúpido zorro." A eso que se despistaron, una flecha se dirigió hacia ellos, pero falló su objetivo, el corazón de Hiei, y se le clavo en el hombro izquierdo. Con un grito enseguida se la sacó para mirar la punta; con la sangre había algo más que goteó al suelo… veneno… Hiei se apoyó en Kurama y se sentaron en el suelo. Kurama reaccionó rápido, rompió la tela de alrededor de la herida, presionó con su boca y puso los labios en la herida para chupar la sangre sucia del cuerpo de Hiei. Después de unos minutos a Hiei se le aclaró la vista y se levantó, para volverse a meterse más en el bosque y averiguar lo que había sucedido.

"Jajajajaja, ¡De esto no vais a salir nunca! Vas a morir." Hiei se giró ágilmente para evitar que más flechas se clavaran en su cuerpo. Sacó la venda de su frente para abrir su Jagan que se había recuperado, y averiguar dónde se escondía ese hijo de puta. Lo encontró. Con una mirada advirtió a Kurama que sacó una rosa. La convirtió en el famoso arma Rose Whip y atacó entre los árboles. Se podían oír unos gritos, ver sangre y como trozos de cuerpo caían al suelo. El demonio estaba vencido.

"Hiei, ¿estás bien?"

« Claro que sí, un poco de veneno no me mata, jeje. »

"Bien, entonces seguimos." Al cabo de un tiempo encontraron al cuervo encima de un árbol seco y muerto. Antes de que pudiera escaparse, Hiei lo había atrapado.

« Espera Hiei, ¡no le mates! »

"¡Dame una buena razón para no hacerlo!"

"Si le dejamos escapar, nos guiará al escondite de Karasu." Tras oír el nombre de Karasu, Hiei tembló y gruñó, estaba a punto de ahogar al pájaro con sus manos, pero lo soltó. Los dos Youkais demonios siguieron al pájaro que les llevaba cada vez más y más a las profundidades del Makai. Kurama miró a su alrededor y su corazón empezó a latir con más fuerza, cómo es posible que aquí los árboles no expresen ninguna vida, están todos muertos, pero siguen vivos de algún modo.

Cuando llegaron a campo abierto se podía ver un viejo castillo en ruinas que apenas se aguantaban en pie. El pájaro desapareció y Hiei y Kurama se quedaron en frente del portal. El corazón de Hiei latía con tanta fuerza que Kurama lo podía seguir. Realmente Hiei estaba atemorizado pero ¿de qué? ¿Por qué?

Kurama abrazó a Hiei y le preguntó que qué le pasa y con esas palabras se abrió el suelo bajo sus pies y los dos cayeron en un agujero negro. Kurama lanzó su látigo hacia arriba pero era demasiado tarde, una puerta cerró la salida y los dos siguieron cayéndose hasta que Hiei recibió la dura bienvenida del suelo y Kurama cayó encima de él.

Con un "Ouch" se levantaron. No veían absolutamente nada. El suelo estaba mojado del agua que se filtraba por las paredes viejas.

"¡Voy a sacarnos de aquí!" Hiei quería dar un golpe con su puño de acero, pero Kurama estuvo a tiempo de detenerle.

"¡No! ¡Hiei, no! Vas a enterrarnos, ¡no sabemos como está construido esto!"

"¿Entonces tienes una idea mejor?"

"Posiblemente." Cerró sus ojos, sacó una semilla de su cabello rojo y la tiró al agua. Hiei lo observaba con mucho interés y de repente una planta en forma de lianas de la jungla se izaba por las paredes y crecía hacia el cielo; sus flores florecían como una especie de magnolias iluminadas que daban luz a todo el sitio.

"Es un pozo antiguo o algo parecido, pero al menos podemos salir, ¡Venga! Hacia arriba Kurama." gruñó Hiei, cogió las ramas y se alzó hacia arriba, pero Kurama se quedó abajo pensando en algo.

"¿Qué te pasa zorro?" Kurama se quedo de piedras, algo que estaba en el agua se movía alrededor de sus pies y no eran las plantas.

« ¡Kurama cuidado! » Una especie de pelo sadako sadako se le agarró por las piernas y por la cintura de Kurama, pero al mismo tempo, Hiei´s katana ya lo había contado. Kurama subió por la pared con Hiei y los dos pudieron llegar hasta la boca del pozo. Pero la tapa no se podía mover. Un buen puñetazo de Hiei la lanzó por los aires y los dos salieron del pozo. Afuera les esperaba una gran sorpresa: Miles de demonios les estaban amenazando con sus garras, sus armas, etc. Hiei y Kurama se pusieron en guardia espalda con espalda.

"Bien, comienza el juego, ¿estás preparado?"

"No preguntes cosas inútiles Kurama", Y con estas palabras empezaron a luchar.

**Fin Cap. 3**


	4. Chapter 4

Protegiendo algo importante

(Yu Yu Hakusho) By Loel J. Grey Edited by Peke Kurama 

Todos los derechos pertenecen a Yoshihiri Togashi y Jump Comics como todos los personajes que paracen en este fic. No gano dinero, solo mato el tiempo.

Cap. 4 

"Muy divertido, muy divertido, jijiji…"

"Mi señor!"

"Qué pasa? No ves que estoy disfrutando de un espectáculo?"

"Lo siento mi señor; pero traigo buenas noticias."

"anda dimelo ya…"

"Todo esta preparado, así que podeis empezar cuando querais."

"Perfecto!"

Hiei y Kurama estaban en buena forma, aunque cada uno no de su mejor forma, pero consiguiendo vencer a todos los demonios. Realmente parecían más peligrosos y fuertes de lo que verdaderamente eran. Respirando fuerte, los dos cayeron a la hierba.

« Bien, ahora qué zorro ? »

« Tenemos que encontrar a ese cuervo. Nos guiará hasta su amo. »

La noche se estaba acercando y los dos todavía no habían encontrado nada en las ruinas. Ningún demonio desde entonces les había atacado y Kurama dijo que tendrían que buscarse un lugar para descansar un rato. Decidieron quedarse en uno de los árboles, ya que según Kurama les protegería si hubiera algun ataque inesperado. Cuando se quedaron dormidos, un cuervo los observaba desde lejos, en sus ojos negros se reflejaba el pelirrojo. Entonces, el pájaro desapareció.

"Déjame ir!" Kurama se despertó, Hiei hablaba en sueños otra vez. Kurama puso su mano en la frente de Hiei para calmarle, se acercó a su frente y de repente como si alguien tirara de él, el Jagan de Hiei le absorbió la mente y la llevó hasta su sueño. Kurama vió algo bastante asustado: vió su sueño. Hiei estaba encadenado en unas mazmorras del castillo de.. de Karasu. Kurama no pdia creerselo, a lo mejor era eso que Hiei quería occultarle, el cuerpo de Hiei estaba lleno de heridas, mordiscos, latigazos, estaba desnudo y le habian violado! El dragón de su brazo derecho estaba cortado en pedazos y solo los huesos lo mantenían en su sitio. El Jagan de Hiei, estaba cerrado, con sangre, ciego. Hiei gritaba sin tener éxito de que alguien lo escuchase. Entonces vió otra persona que se acercaba a Hiei; era Karasu. El lamió las heridas de Hiei y sacó el látigo para volver a hundirle en sus dolores y mares de odio.

Kurama sabia que no podia hacer nada, le era dificil no reaccionar, entonces vió como Karasu se desnudó y violó a Hiei otra vez. Kurama cerró los ojos, no quería verlo.

"Noooooooooooo!"

"Ja jajajajaja, dime Hiei, Kurama esta haciendo lo mismo contigo que yo? Quien folla mejor, él o yo? Jajaja, Kurama será mío, porque ya no te quiere, eres un inútil, eres un estorbo, es imposible que Kurama te ame como lo hago yo!"

"Paraaaa!"

Hiei se despertó, Kurama fue expulsado de su mente y cayó al suelo.

"Kurama qué haces?"

« Hiei… por qué… por qué no me lo dijiste ? »

"El qué?"

"Ha sido esa la razón por la que durante tanto tempo no viniste ni a verme?"

"Kurama , como sabes…"

"Lo he visto… en tu sueño.. quería calmarte y tu Jagan me absorbió. »

« Que ? » Hiei se puso pálido y miró hacia el otro lado.

"Hiei, te quiero, pase lo que pase!" Hiei siguió mirando hacia la noche negra. Pero de repente Kurama vió algo brillando en el cesped bajo sus piés… eran gemas negras… eran las lágrimas de Hiei.

"Hiei…" murmuró. Kurama cogió una y la guardó en su mano, subió al árbol y miró a la cara de Hiei. Estaba llorando de verdad.

"Hiei, perdóname si he dicho algo que te molestara… yo…"

"Kurama, no quería decírtelo, me odias ahora aún mas, no es cierto?"

"Pero que dices Hiei, no te odio. Te quiero de verdad! Lo que te ha hecho Karasu, no se lo perdonaré jamás!" Kurama abrazó a Hiei y Hiei le rodeó con sus brazos.

"Kurama, no quiero que me odies, sé que soy un inútil, un estorbo, demasiado pequeño, pero no me odies, tengo miedo, yo…"

"Hiei, ya esta bien." Kuramam no sabia que Karasu habia destrozado tanto el alma fuerte de Hiei, y le haría pagar por ello muy caro.

"No te odio." Dijo el pelirrojo con calma, y con esas palabras besó a su amado Kourime en los labios. Poco a poco sus besos se profundizaron y sus lenguas jugaban una con la otra. Las manos de Kurama bajaban bajo la capa de Hiei, tocando su piel suave, casi no le quedaban cicatrizes, quitó la capa de Hiei y con la luz de la luna llena podia ver el torso desnudo y perfecto de su amante. Era precioso, no quería perderlo, que no aparecía ni una cicatriz mas sobre ello.

Hiei hizo lo mismo con Kurama, abrio su túnica y la bajó lentamente. Ahora Hiei podia ver un espectáculo realmente fascinante. El torso fino y frágil de Kurama tomaba más músuculos, se hizo mas grande su estatura, el pelo rojo se fundía en un plateado y creció largo. Los ojos esmeraldas se transformaban en puro dorado que lo miraban con muchas ganas, con ansia, con muchas ganas de tirarselo ahora mismo. Hiei se asustaba un poco pero tenia las mismas ganas que Kurama, sus ojos rojos de gema brillaban con tanta intensidad que Kurama no podia contenerse más y arrancó los pantalones de Hiei.

Éste, a cambio, sabía lo que quería el zorro y se resistió para no dar juego fácil al Youko. Kurama estaba cerca de la cara de Hiei, sus cabellos largos formaban una cortina y encerraban sus dos rostros. La mano del Youko bajó al cuello del Kourime y lo agarró con fuerza. Derrepente, Hiei se asustó por algo , el cabello de Kurama, le recordaba al pelo de Karasu, aunque era plateaddo, le daba igual, y empezó a gritar : »No, para ! » pero el Youko lo interpretaba mal al principio, pensando que Hiei lo dijo como muchas veces anteriores para aumentar el fuego de pasión de Kurama, pero cuando vió el color pálido de Hiei, Kurama supo que no pertencia al juego.

Se paró y Hiei respiraba con fuerza, Kurama estaba asustado, nunca más podría amar a su querido Koibito sin que ese recuerdo que le hizo Karasu lo amenzara. Se lo haría pagar muy caro...

Kurama besó a Hiei en la frente, entonces en la boca y así quedaron durante mucho tempo.

"Jejeje, nunca más Kurama, nunca más…"

"Mi señor…"

"Argh, DIME!"… "Dios mio, estas perfecto! Ven aqui!"

Una figura con el pelo rojo se acercó.. se parecia a Kurama.

"Eres perfecto!"

"Gracias mi señor!"

"Ahora ve, prepararé todo lo otro."

"Sí señor."

Hiei y Kurama se quedaron durmiendo hasta que se levantó el sol. Hiei fué el primero en despertarse;:"Vamonos, quieto matar a esrte hijo de puta." Kurama se despertó y murmuró un flojo, sí. Hiei saltó del árbol y empezó a marcharse hacia el interior del castillo.

"Espera Hiei." Hiei no se giró. Con un salto Kurama bajó del árbol y cuando estaba a punto de tocar el suelo, éste se abrió y absorbió al Ningen.

"Hiei!"

El Kourime se giró, "Qué pasa ahora?"

Un Kurama se giró detrás del árbol.

"te he dicho que me esperes."

"hn…"

El pelirojo se acercó a Hiei y los dos se fueron al interior del castillo.

Hiei no notaba que el autentico Kurama se estaba cayendo y cayendo en un agujero que parecía no tener fin.

FIN Cap 4.


	5. Chapter 5

Protegiendo algo importante

(Yu Yu Hakusho) By Loel J. Grey 

Todos los derechos pertenecen a Yoshihiri Togashi y Jump Comics como todos los personajes que paracen en este fic. No gano dinero, solo mato el tiempo.

Cap. 5 

Kurama y Hiei entraron en el castillo sin problemas, sin que ningun guardia se pusiera en su camino.

Las paredes estaban mojadas pero las antorchas iluminaban el camino amplio hacia una puerta immensa de madera que con una patada, Hiei la abrió.

Otro pasillo largo sin oponentes, solo un camino recto.

Kurama estaba cayendo, intentaba sujetarse a las paredes de piedra del pozo, pero estaban cubiertas de agua y resvalaba cada vez en el intento. Por fin llegó al suelo, flexionó las rodillas para aflojar la caída pero al momento del contacto con el suelo duro, el tobillo de Kurama se giró por la velocidad de la caída y se rompió los tendones del pie. Un rayo de dolor paso por su cuerpo cuando ocurrió y maldijo lo sucedido. Se levantó intentando de que su pie herido no tocase el suelo, cojeó hacia la pared para intentar encontrar un agujero, puerta o algo similar a una salida, ya que no veia nada, pero resultó dificil porque notó que estaba en una espécie de pozo.

"Bueno no pasa nada", y con esas palabras sacó una semilla de su nuca y del pelo para hacerla crecer, pero en este instante, de la nada, salieron unas cadenas y esposas que le atraparon, le empujaban hacia la pared que abia detras de él y lo ataron con las manos encima de su cabeza.

"mierda", pensó pero en su puño todavia guardaba la semilla, de momento no le sirvió de nada, ya que era una planta escalon, decidió no usarla por si acaso. Asi que ahora intentó concentrar su Youki para poder llamar telepáticamente a Hiei, pero algo le bloqueó. No tenia fuerzas, estaba atado y tampoco podia transformarse en Youko sin la fruta del pasado, o sin la luz de la luna. No tenia mas remedio que esperar hasta que surgiera algo o alguien.

Dos horas pasaron se le hicieron a Kurama igual que una eternidad. Todo estaba en silencio, solo se oia su proprio aliento que se congelaba por el frio que hacia.

Kurama se sentia congelado.

No podia moverse mucho, solo se estaba manteniendo vivo através de su Youki. Sus ojos ya se habian acostumbrado a la oscuridad y podian distiguir la pared del suelo. Sus brazos se quedaron como vacíos porque ya no los sentía y el flujo de sangre habia parado de subir por sus brazos y su piel formaba un color azulado. Kurama estaba pensando en Karasu, habia sido él quien le preparó esa trampa, no podia creer que lo dejara aquí para siempre, o sí?

"Si mato a alguien que amo realmente, aumenta el placer que siento...", esas fueron lasúltimas palabras que dijo Karasu antes de su último ataque antes de que lo matara Kurama en el torneo, pero al final Kurama pudo terminar con él através de la planta vampira del Makai, pero por qué y cómo habia resucitado? Y el cómo habia secuestrado a Hiei, maltartarlo durante tanto tiempo y que Hiei pudiese escapar... estaba todo planeado desde el principio.

Durante este tiempo, Hiei y Kurama andaban por el castillo, sin decir muchas cosas, ni encontrarse con demonios. Era el sitio correcto o algo aquí fallaba mucho.

"Kurama qué pasa aquí?"

"Ya le encontraremos, ten paciencia." Kurama actuaba de forma muy rara, eso ya lo habia notado Hiei, pero no averiguaba porque.

Por fin habian llegado a una sala amplia con varias puertas.

"Bien cuál utilizamos?"

« èsta ! » Kurama siguió a Hiei que se habia dirigido a una de las puertas anchas. Entraron con la precaución alta y el Youki encendido. Hiei no veia nada, entró un poco más y la puerta se cerró detrás de ellos. Con un susto, se giraron pero no vieron nada. Tan sólo oscuridad absoluta. Hiei notó que alguien se le estaba acercando y puso la mano encima de su katana.

"Hiei Qué pasa?"

« Aléjate de mi, hay algo o alguien aquí que no puedo detectar. »

"Si tienes razónn, yo también lo noto."

Una cispa y una vela fueron encendidas, iluminando un poco la habitación, otra vela siguió y otra y otra. Ahora podia ver la habitación, era un dormitorio muy grande con una cama vieja ancha en medio, candelabros por todas partes.

Entonces, de una sombra salió una figura.

"Karasu!" hiei dió un paso atrás en guardia y Kurama hizo lo mismo. Karasu se acercó:

"Hiei, has vuelto y me has traido un regalo."

"Esta vez voy a acabar contigo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos!"

« ts ts ts ts ts, no tan deprisa pequeño, Kurama me haces un favor y te acercas ? »

« Ja, crees que Kurama es tan tonto ? Venga acabemos con él!" Pero Kurama hizo exactamente lo contario y se fué hacia Karasu.

"Pero.. Kurama." Karasu abrazó a Kurama y lo besó en los labios.

"eres perfecto mi pequeño."

"Kurama qué haces? Mátale de una vez ! »

"ja ja ja ja ja no te has dado cuenta aun? Ya no es tu Kurama, es mio! Kurama, mátale!" Y con esas palabras Kurama atacó a Hiei con su látigo de rosas.

"Qué haces Kurama, Para!"

« Ja ja ja no te hará caso Hiei. ´Sólo me obedece a mi ! » Un puñetazo fuerte de Hiei y Kurama acabó en el suelo :"lo.. siento…" Hiei se quedó pensativo. Puede que todo lo que dijo Kurama antes fuera mentira? Sobre sus sentimientos hacia él? En ese mismo instante Kurama rodeó a Hiei y lo atrapó con sus manos por detrás. Hiei tenia dificultades de moverse, entonces Karasu se acercó, tocó el torso de Hiei y traspasó su Youki en él para hacer explotar una bomba.

La sangre salpicó por todas partes de la cara de Karasu y Hiei cayó con un grito al suelo. No podia respirar, sus pulmones ardieron, sangrando por todas partes. después cayó incosciente y Karasu ordenó a Kurama de llevárselo a la cama.

Lo ataron con cadenas, las manos encima de su cabeza y las piernas separadas. Entonces Karasu se puso encima de Hiei y le apareció un látigo en la mano, con lo cual empezó a fustigarlo. Hiei gritó en pánico, otra vez estaba en esta situación. Continuos golpes y latigazos sacaron a Hiei se su conciencia y gritó de dolor.

Apenas le quedaba ropa entera que le cubriese el cuerpo y las heridas. La sonrisa de Karasu se hizo mas amplia cuando Hiei suspiraba fuerte e intentaba aguantar el dolor, que le quemaba el cuerpo. Karasu tiró el látigo al suelo.

"Bueno, ahora vas a experimentar una sensación tan dulce y llena de dolor que hará que te corras solo por el placer de sentirlo." Karasu puso un dedo encima de una herida en el brazo izquierdo de Hiei, la abrió apretandola y dejó caer un polvo negro que se mezclaba con la sangre y curó la herida.

Hiei estaba exhausto y notaba como algo penetraba en sus venas. En seguida Karasu pronunció :"uno". Acto seguido, el polvo se encendió y explotó en la herida e hizoque Hiei gritase lo mas altoque pudiera.

Era polvo explosivo que Karasu habia metido en la herida y habia dejado el brazo de Hiei con los tendones hacia fuera. No era una vista agradable pero para Karasu era lo máximo.

"hhh… que gusto cuando mato poco a poco lo que más ama Kurama!"

"Qué?" Como sabia Karasu que él estaba con Kurama ?

"Sabes, después del primer torturamiento que te hice, me metí gracias a una máquina de Yomi, en tu cabeza y estaba investigando un poco sobre vosotros... Que dulce es la vida, no? Pero ya ves que Kurama solo me ama a mi!" Con esas palabras Kurama se acercó a Karasu y le abrazó por detrás. Karasu se giró y le dió un porfundo beso, luego le empujó hacia atrás para que cayera al suelo.

"Kurama, levántate y mátale!" Kurama se acercó de nuevo pero Karasu le obligó con una patada a ponerse de 4 patas. Alzó la vista de Kurama y lamió la sangre que salio de la frente, donde le habia pegado antes.

Más tarde, Karasu puso un collar con pinchos y cadena al cuello de Kurama y lo estiró para que se acercase a la cama. Karasu obligaba a que Kurama se acercara a la cara de Hiei.

"Bésale!", Kurama hizo lo que le ordenaba Karasu. Hiei sintió unos labios fríos encima de los suyos. Cuando notaba algo diferente, Kurama fue retirado y Karasu le besó de nuevo. Hiei no podia creer que Kurama era tan calculable y que Karasu tubiera poder sobre él. Hiei empezó a llorar, no podia controlarlo, no quería enseñar su debilidad en frente de Karasu, pero las lágrimas cayeron y ya no le importaba. Entonces Karasu alzó a Kurama para que este se sentara encima de Hiei, justo en la cadera. Le obligaba a moverse rítmicamente y a cariciar las heridas abiertas. Con la mezcla de dolor y las caricias de las caderas de Kurama, Hiei notó que poco a poco se endureció y no podia hacer nada en contra. Karasu lo vió y sonrió diabólicamente, puso un poco del polvo negro en una herida de la pierna de Hiei. Hiei no lo notó, ni siquiera lo vió porque el pelo de Kurama le tapó la vista. De repente oyó:

« dos » y enseguida el polvo explotó y Hiei notaba como si alguien le arancase la pierna pero seguia en su sitio, aunque no en tan de buenas condiciones como antes. Un grito se exclamó por la sala e Hiei cayó incosciente de nuevo.

Mientras tanto Kurama intentaba liberarse de las cadenas pero falló cada vez. Habian ya pasado muchas horas y el Ki de Kurama disminuyó poco a poco. También empezaba a sentir sed, podia oir como gotas de agua caían desde arriba en un charco que le aumentaba la sed aun mas. El sueño se manifestó en sus ojos, pero tenia que mantenerse despierto, quien sabia lo que pasaria se se durmiese, aunque no podia resistirse mas y sus ojos se cerraron. No se dio cuenta que todo el tempo fue observado por una figura negra que se acercó ahora. Esa figura se quedó delante de Kurama observándole si realmente estaba durmiendo y le besó en los labios. Por el tacto, Kurama se despertó y la figura hizo un paso atras.

"Quién eres?" Ninguna respuesta. La fugura desapareció pero en un instante volvió y llevaba algo en la mano, era un platito profundo con agua. Lo acercó a la boca de Kurama pero por su cuenta no podia beber, así que la figura llenó su boca con el líquido y besó a Kurama y dejó que el agua cambiara de dueño. Kurama notó como el agua fría llenó su boca seca y era un alivio. Respiró fuerte cuando sus bocas se separaron. El hombre encapuchado tenia los ojos cerrados y sonreía. A Kurama le sonaba esa cara aunque no podia verla del todo por la oscuridad. Cuando la figura quería irse Kurama le detuvo con una pregunta:

"Quién eres? Me resultas familiar."

En un instante la figura desapareció como un fantasma. Kurama no lo podia creer. Era obra de su imaginación? No, todavia notaba el sabor del agua en su boca, no era ningun fantasma. Despues de un rato, Kurama notaba algo que hizo cambiar a su cuerpo. Se estaba trasformando en Youko.

"Qué? Como es posible?" Los brazos crecieron y su pelo se tiñó de plata. Se habia transformado por completo y tenia mas fuerza para liberarse de las cadenas.

"Bien, vamos a salir de aqui!" Y dejó crecer una planta que le llevaria hacia arriba. Cuando salió del pozo pensó:

"en el agua habia esencia de la fruta del pasado. Cuanto tiempo aguantará? Da igual, tengo que encontrar a Hiei! Espero que no le haya pasado nada." Y con esas últimas palabras entró en el castillo.

Bajó unas escaleras y de repente notaba un Youki familiar, no sabia exactamente de quien era, era mas fuerte o igual que el de él, pero le era familiar. Se paró y observó en su etorno; no habia nada ni nadie, solo las escaleras que conducían hacia abajo.

"yomi" murmuró Kurama , él era quien le habia dado el agua. Solo Yomi tenia aquella medicina de la fruta del pasado y el youki que notaba era el mismo, pero qué demonios hacia Yomi aqui? Acaso era un aliado de Karasu? No podia creerselo. Unos pasos subian la escalera en dirección a Kurama. Kurama sacó su látigo de rosas para poder atacar, pero bajó la mano cuando volvió a ser la figura de negro de antes.

"no hace falta esconderte mas Yomi."

"lo has averiguado rápido, tal como es proprio de ti."

"Quá estas haciendo aqui? Por qué esa máscara ? »

"Es tan bello verte en tu forma natural aunque mis ojos esten ciegos, pero tu Youki brilla con tanta fuerza y belleza... quería volver a ver esa belleza."

"Solo era eso?"

"no, tengo negocios aqui."

"Lo sabia, estas liado con karasu." Kurama se puso furioso y apretó a Yomi contra a pared.

"no me mal interpretes Kurama, solo le he vendido una máquina que había construido hace mucho tempo."

"una máquina?"

"Si un androide idéntico a ti."

"Qué?" Kurama se quedó perplejo, como puede ser alguien tan perverso? Yomi cogió la mano de Kurama con la que le sujetaba el cuello contra la apared y la besó.

"Lo siento Kurama."

"Dime una cosa, cuanto tempo aguantara la fruta del pasado en forma líquida?"

"Unas 3 o 4 horas." Eso era alo que quería saber Kurama, ahora le quedaba poco tiempo y quería seguir su camino, pero Yomi le contuvo y le murmuró algo al oido, acto seguido le volvió a besar, pero esta vez Kurama se apartó y siguió su camino hacia la oscuridad, solo. Yomi se quedó con las ganas en la escalera y entonces decidió seguirle.

La escalera no parecía acabarse pero por fin llego a una puerta vieja. La abrió con cuidado y entró. No se veia nada, oscuridad absoluta, pero de repente se encendieron las velas. Se veia una habitación grande, lleno de muebles antiguos, medio rotos, y al final habia una cama con alguien dentro.

FIN CAP 5


	6. Chapter 6

Protegiendo algo importante

(Yu Yu Hakusho) By Loel J. Grey 

Todos los derechos pertenecen a Yoshihiri Togashi y Jump Comics como todos los personajes que paracen en este fic. No gano dinero, solo mato el tiempo.

Cap. 6 

Kurama se acercó a la cama y vió a un demonio con el pelo de punta y sangre por todas partes.

"HIEI!" Gritó y corrió hacia la cama, se hechó casi encima mientras observaba las heridas del Kourime. "Dios mío, qué te ha hecho?"

"Kurama creó con su Youki una de sus plantas curativas, la masticó en su boca y apretó la masa en la herida más grave que destacaba de los demás, el líquido verdoso entró en la herida y la cerró en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Lo mismo empezó hacer con los demás heridas. Poco después Hiei recuperó el conocimiento.

"Quién… Kurama?"

"Sí mi pequeño Hiei… ahora esta todo bién."

« Déjame en paz! Lárgate ! No quiero volver a verte ! »

"Pero… Hiei…" Hiei apartó la vista. Youko Kurama le soltó de su prisión y acto seguido fue golpeado por el puño de Hiei.

"H..iei… naze?"

"NAZE? Lo sabes muy bién!" Hiei se levantó con la vista mareada, se sujetó al poste de la cama y casi volvió a caer al suelo, pero Youko Kurama estaba ahí para sostenerle.

"No me toques, traidor!"

"TARIDOR? Hiei qué te ha pasado?" Pero en este instante Hiei le había golpeado en la cara, cosa que causó la reacción de que Youko Kurama se tiró encima de él y le sujetó al suelo.

"Si venga, vuelve a violarme!"

"Nani?" Youko soltó a Hiei y se quedó perplejo. "Violarte? Nunca te violé!"

« Y cómo entonces lo llamas lo que hiciste hace unas horas ? » Hiei apartó la cara y casi cayeron sus lagrimas, si no hubiera sido por su orgullo, estaría llorando.

"Hiei," la voz de Youko Kurama estaba calmada y triste al mismo momento, "yo hace unas horas no estaba contigo, estaba atrapado en un pozo."

"Eso no es verdad! O crees que te estoy mintiendo?"

"No te digo que no Hiei, pero si deseas puedes averiguarlo si digo la verdad, o no."

"Eso no puedo tacerlo ahora, porque mi cuerpo esta sellado, y tú lo sabes bastardo!" Eso último había sido demasiado, Youko Kurama le pegó en la cara, lo levantó y lo cargó en el hombro.

"Suéltame!" Hiei siguió protestando, pero Youko Kurama no le hizo caso quería salir por la puerta, pero estaba bloqueada. El zorro aumentó su Youki para hacer explotar la puerta, pero nada ocurió. Entonces se acercó a la puerta ponendo una orjea encima de la madera robusta y podía escuchar unos comentarios:

"Bien hecho amor mío, si por casualidad pudiera salir de esta habitación, le plantarás cara hasta que te mueras."

"Sí señor."

Youko se separó un poco de la puerta, todavía tenía a un Hiei quejándose cargado en su ombro. Le bajó al suelo y aumentó su Youki a tope, entonces la puerta explotó. Ahora el demonio de pelo platino se encontraba frente a frente con su contrincante, un demonio que se parecía fisicamente 100 a Shuichi Minamino. Enseguida Youko Kurama sabía que había pasado.

"Asi que fuiste tú quién violó a mi querido Kourime ! Morirás!" Hiei vió lo que sucedió; un Youko Kurama luchando contra Minamino Shuichi, pero quién era el auténtico? Bueno, sospechaba por el Youko, pero cuando se levantó para infiltrarse en la lucha, notó que algo lo sujetó. Se volteó y era Yomi.

"Suéltame!" Esas palabras hicieron que Youko Kurama se girase, y a causa de eso, recibió un ataque de Shuichi Minamino que le empujó hacia atrás. Shuichi entró en la habitación y quedó delante del Youko, dándole patadas en sus costillas. El kitsune respondió con una mano alrededor del tobillo del otro para volterarle y hacerle caer al suelo. Youko se hechó encima y sujetó sus muñecas.

« Tú no eres real… no siento ningún Youki de tí, ni tampoco eres un humano… acaso puede ser… ?»

"Sí Kurama, este es el androide que fabriqué hace tiempo y vendí a Karasu."

"He dicho que me sueltes!" La situación se había complicado. Yomi sostenía a Hiei que no tenía poderes, Youko Kurama tenía sujetado al androide Shuichi en el suelo y desde lejos se podía oir a un demonio de la clase quest riéndose a carcajadas y entrando en la habitación.

"Que bonita situación; tener a dos Kuramas a mi merced." Youko gruñó, aumentó su Youki y dejó crecer la mimosa sensitiva del Makai, atacanado a Karasu con ella, pero éste ni siquiera hizo un gesto para esquivarla. Cuando estaba a punto de tragarse al demonio, explotó. Una multitud de bombas subterráneas se habían colado en sus raizes haciéndola explotar, por poco le tocaban a Kurama.

"Este truco no te servirá de nuevo amor mio."

"Yomi suéltame, tengo que ayudar a Kurama."  
"Lo siento Hiei, pero piensalo bien, no serás más que un estorbo ahora mismo, no tienes poderes, estas sellado, qué quieres hacer?"

"No lo sé, pero es mejor que estar aquí." Yomi sonrió pero no le soltó.

"Tú quieres a Kurama igual que yo, pero no dejaré escapar esta oportunidad, serás mi rehén hasta que Kurama decida quedarse conmigo para siempre."

"Jajajaja," Hiei rió, " Crees realmente que Kurama se quedaría contigo? Qué le puedes ofrecer?"

« Y qué le puedes ofrecer tú ? » Hiei se quedó callado, es verdad qué podía ofrecer Hiei ? Quedó helado. Yomi podía ofrecerle un castillo, comida diaria, y de la mejor e imaginable, una cama, mejor dicho, su cama, una vida llena de lujuria, estaría protegido, ningún demonio querra matarle o atreverse a acercarse a él. Hiei se calmó.

"Bien, ahora has comprendido que no puedes darle NADA en absoluto?" Yomi rió alto y dejó que Hiei se sentara en el suelo como si no fuera nadie, como un perro abandonado. Se sentía pequeño e inutil.

"Hiei!" Youko Kurama le gritó, quería cercarse a él, pero Karasu se metió entre medio con una matibomb y se la lanzó contra el tórax. La bomba explotó, pero gracias a una xenopodium del makai, cuyas hojas són enormes, gruesas y restistentes, no recibió ni un rasguño.

"Yomi qué has echo?"

" YO? Nada, solo ha entendido que será mejor que tu vivieses conmigo en vez de con él. Pero eso no tiene importancia ahora… "

Dicho esto, Yomi abrazó a Youko Kurama, se metió algo en su boca y besó a Kurama. El kitsune se dió cuenta del líquido amargo y lo escupió enseguida.

"Qué era eso?"

"Por qué no te lo bebiste? Zorro malo, ahora tendré que ir en serio." Y con esas palabras se acercó un pasito más hacia el zorro y le dió un gran puñetazo en el solarplexus.

"K´…sooo…" Kurama se agachó, su vista se nubló, vomitando saliva y sangre mientras Yomi se acercó a Karasu.

« Oye… qué piensas hacer ahora? Te vendí una máquina muy cara y la dejas tirada en el suelo ? Ya te dije que el auténtico nunca te jurará obediéncia ni respeto, Kurama es mío. »

Yomi se acercó aun más hacia Karasu, y este dió un paso atrás. Sabía que Yomi era mucho más fuerte que él, incluso más que Toguro, pero tampoco quería dejar las cosas tal como estaban.

"Mi rey, acaso creéis que ésto acabaría así? Yo todavia tengo planes con el auténtico Ningen, dejádme que me ocupe de él durante una noche y no volveré a molestaros, incluso os podéis quedar con vuestra maquinita, que me decís?"

"Eso es todo lo que quieres?"

Hiei y Kurama oían lo que decían estos Youkais, pero ninguno de los dos pudo reaccionar. Kurama tenía rabia acumulada en su interior, y Hiei estaba sellado y con el ánimo po el suelo.

"Kurama… será verdad que no te puedo dar nada bueno, cuando te quedases conmigo, sólo te daré problemas, ni siquiera soy tan bueno en la cama ni puedo ofrecerte un castillo ni dinero, pero que sepas que te quiero mucho, pero es mejor que te vayas con Yomi, él podrá cuidarte mejor que yo…"

"Cállate Hiei! Yo quiero estar contigo! Acaso no podía cuidaré cuando vivía sólo en el Makai?"

"Ehm… fuiste atrapado por un Mherhunter y te mataron…"

"Ehm… Hiei…" ´Shit, como se atreve a ponerme esto en contra?´ Entonces se abalanzó sobre el Kourime y lo besó profundamente, pero ese beso no duró mucho. Una bomba de Karasu le explotó en la espalda e hizo que Youko Kurama, a parte de gritar por dolor, sagrara por la espalda y caerse encima de Hiei, se volvió a transformar en Shuichi Minamino.

« Vaya han pasado 3 horas exactas, así que tendré que aumentar las dosis… » rió y se levantó. Sangre brotaba desde su espalda y teñía su ropa. Ahora estaba frente a Yomi, Karasu y el Androide.

"Hemos hecho un acuerdo Kurama, hemos apostado."

"Habéis QUÉ?"

Karasu dió un paso adelante, pero fué Yomi quien habló:" El que pierde tiene que irse."

"Bien vais a luchar los tres contra mí?"

« No en absoluto… ni Karasu ni Yo lucharemos contra tí. »

« Aha entiendo ».

« Ahora Karasu se adelantó y dió unos pasos hasta quedarse con la oreja izquierda de Kurama y susurrandole al oído :

"Epero que pierdas, así podré disfrutar de tí durante una noche entera, y quien sabe, a lo mejor no sobrevives esta noche? "

Kurama se quedó helado.

"Bueno empieza la diversión," cuando Yomi había dicho esta frase, el Androide se abalanzó encima de Kurama sin que le quedara tiempo de reaccionar y los dos cayeron al suelo. Hiei quería protestar, pero no salió ni una palabra de su boca. Kurama también quería decir algo, en referencia a Hiei y sus poderes sellados, pero esta máquina pesaba mucho y le era difícil respirar, sobretodo con la herida que tenía en la espalda. El falso Kurama sacó el látigo de rosas de sus cabellos y lo enrededó en el cuello de Kurama. Ahora sentía lo que sus enemigos sufrían antes de morir, tenía que reaccionar rápido si no quería quedarse sin cabeza encima de sus hombros. Aumentó su Youki y logró sacar los petalos de rosas y distraer al enemigo y escaparse, los pétalos cortaron la piel sintética del otro Kurama y dejaron que saliera aceite rojo, como no sentía dolor volvió a atacar enseguida, Kurama dejó caer una seta de humo para encerrar los dos en una nube densa. "Rose whip!" Era lo único que se podía oír, y unos gritos seguidos de dolor. Nadie pudo ver nada, entonces se oían articulos caer al suelo, pisotadas fuertes, golpes contra algo duro, varios gritos, gemidos y algo cayó al suelo depués de un golpe grande.

La nube se despejó poco a poco, pero ya se podía destinguir que uno de los dos estaba en el suelo, incosciente y sangrando de la cabeza. El Kurama que estaba de pie se giró hacia los demás y sonrió, una sonrisa sarcástica. Nadie sabía quién era, si era el auténtico Kurama. Hiei se levantó:

"Kurama?"

"Sí?"

« Menos mal, estas a salvo.Sabía que ibas a ganar. » Kurama se acercó a ellos. Yomi sonrió.

"Lo sabía."

Kurama entonces se dirigió hacia Karasu:

"He agando."

« Muy bien, entonces me quedaré con el perdedor, tal como habíamos dicho. »

" Vaya, nunca pensé que tú perderías..." Dijo Yomi seguido al Kurama incosciente.

"Pero si Kurama ha ganado, entonces nos dejarás ir, no?"

"Jajaja, si ha ganado. Os podéis ir, este juego me ha encantado."

"Hablas en serio bastardo?" Hiei no se lo podía creer.

Kurama subió. "Vámonos Hiei." Y los dos se fueron.

Karasu levantó al Kurama inconsciente del suelo y observaba algo muy raro de su máquina…

"Sí Karasu, el que realmente ha ganado aqui eres tú. "

"Sí, ya veo…. Pero cómo lo sabías?"

"Conozco a Kurama, y conozco lo que fabrico. Pero recuerda, que sólo una noche!"

"Sí, no te preocupes." Y con eso se llevó a Kurama consigo, la sangre brotaba al suelo a la hora de cargarlo en sus brazos, Karasu lamió la sangre que pasaba por su frente y sus ojos cerrados.

"Hm me encanta esa sangre… es tan excitante." Y se fué.

FIN CAP. 6 


	7. Chapter 7

Protegiendo algo importante

(Yu Yu Hakusho) By Loel J. Grey 

Todos los derechos pertenecen a Yoshihiri Togashi y Jump Comics como todos los personajes que paracen en este fic. No gano dinero, solo mato el tiempo.

Cap. 7 

Hiei andaba traquilamente por los pasillos del castillo hasta llegar a una puerta grande y salir a un jardín interior del castillo.

"Bien ahora tenemos que averiguar cómo quitarme este sello."Pero Kurama no dijo nada.

"Estás bién?"

"Sí, estoy bien."

"Pareces apático, te pasa algo ? Al final ganaste!"

"Sí gané." Y Kurama se sentó en medio del césped y se quedó dormido al dejar caer su cabeza hacia atrás.

"Kurama… bueno… duerme un poco, estás cansado."

Pero después de un rato, Kurama no quiso despertarse mientras Hiei le llamaba. Éste intentó levantarle, pero. "Caray desde cuando Kurama pesaba tanto? Será a causa del sello? KURAMA! Levántate ya!" Pero Kurama no se levantó, se quedó quieto en el césped, haciéndose el dormido. Hiei se preocupó un poco y se agachó para poner una oreja encima de su pecho. No oyó nada, ni un sonido de su corazón.

"DIOS MIO! KURAMA! NOOOOO!" ´Mierda, qué hago ahora? No, no puede estar muerto, no, no se lo permitiré, noooo y empezó a golpear el pecho de Kurama, pero no pasó nada. Hiei veía cómo el sol se puso en el horizonte y los últimos rayos rozaban la cara del pelirrojo que, después la dejaban cubierta con una sombra, la sombra de la noche y se pudo ver una gema negra al lado del pelo rojo. Hiei estaba llorando. "Kurama, eres un traidor… al final me mentiste…snif… Kurama, estúpido zorro… KITSUNE NO BAKA!" Desde lo alto de una ventana se pudo ver una sombra que observaba a los dos.

"Kurama… vuelve… qué voy hacer sin tí?" Hiei se levantó y gritó hacia el cielo con toda su rabia y alma.

"NOOOOOOOOOO, TE MATARÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ!" Se refería a Yomi y Karasu. Hiei dió unos pasos hasta encontrarse con unas rosas bonitas que todavia estaban cerradas y cogió una, poniéndola encima del cuerpo de Kurama. Cogió una mano de él y la puso encima mientras derramaba más lágrimas. La mano de Kurama era fría y pesada, podía recordar cuando esas manos cálidas sostenían a veces su rostro para besarle, para acariciarle, pero…

"Qué és ésto?" De una herida que había se veía através de la piel, no sangraba, había un brillo metálico en ella.

„ Ja….Jaja….JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA!" hiei empezó a reírse en voz alta y su cuerpo tembló. „Mira que eres estúpido Hiei cayendo en esta trampa, jajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja, soy tan estúpido."

Entonces se levantó, cogió la rosa y la estrujó en su puño, luego dejó caer los restos encima del cuerpo del Androide y se marchó con toda su rábia y energía hacia el castillo. La sombra de la ventana sonrió.

"Por fín te has dado cuenta, pero és demasiado tarde, todo sale según mis planes." Y las cortinas taparon la ventana. La sombra se sentó en una silla delante de un espejo y empezó a peinar con cuidado su pelo negro, evitando los cuernos y las orejas sensibles.

´Ahora soy muy poderoso, todo el Makai está bajo mis ordenes. En aquella época me dijiste que podría ser un gran rey, y tenías razón. Pero cuando te burlaste de mis cuernos te avisé que cuanto más crecieran, más poder tendría, y así és. Mi pequeño zorro plateado, pronto te tendré entre mis brazos y nadie, nadie me lo impedirá. Tengo a Hiei bajo mi control, Karasu no sobrevivirá esta noche y si te opones te mataré sin remordimiento. No te culpo por lo que me hiciste, pero sí que tengo recuerdos amargos.´

Pensando de esta manera un esclavo llamó a la puerta.

"Sí?"

"Mi señor, Hiei quiere hablar con vos."

"Que entre."

"Adelante…"

« Escúchame Bastardo, qué juego es este? Qué está haciendo Karasu con Kurama? Dónde esta? Y te ordeno que me quites este sello de encima! «

"Vaya Hiei, siempre tan lleno de energía, será por eso, que te quiere Kurama tanto?"

"Y cómo lo voy a saber yo? Dime dónde está Kurama!"

"Y si no te lo digo qué me vas hacer?" Yomi se giró, dejó el cepillo en su sitio y se levantó. Yomi sí que era un gigante al compararlo con Hiei. Hiei dió un paso atrás.

"De acuerdo te lo diré, bajo una condición…"

"Cuál?"

"Mata a Karasu!"

"No acepto órdenes de tí, pero sí que mataré a Karasu, porque este bastardo… me ha… le ha… nos ha hecho… esto…"

Yomi se acercó a Hiei aun más, le tocó las mejillas con sus uñas largas.

« Y qué? Dónde está ? »

"Tranquilo, tienes toda la noche delante para matarle, primero quiero una pequeña recompensa al respecto, porque cómo sé que matarás realmente a Karasu y no huirás con Kurama?"

"Pero tú qué te crées? Quita la mano !" Y la apartó. Yomi sonrió, entonces se inclinó hacia Hiei y lo besó en sus labios. Hiei se empujó hacia atrás.

"MALDITO BASTARDO!"

Yomi siguió sonriendo, y cuando Hiei se habia calmado un poco se sonrrojó. ´Maldita sea… cómo se atreve? No quiero ni pensar lo que estaba sufriendo Kurama con estos labios… estos labios.. tan… suaves? Pero qué demonios estoy pensando?´

"Te han gustado mis labios?"

"QUÉ?"

"Estas alterado, el latido de tu corazón ha aumentado un 46 y tu pulso se ha doblado"

"Es verdad, me dijo Kurama que tus sentidos son muy afilados ya que estás ciego."

« Sí… gracias a Kurama estoy así. »

"Qué? Kurama fué quién te quitó la vista ?"

"Bueno no exactamente él, pero sí un demonio que contrató para que me hiciera esto."

"Y ahora culpas a Kurama para toda la vida."

"No."

"No?"

"No culpo a Kurama en aquella época, porque a lo mejor me lo merecía, era tan joven, tan impulsivo, no quería obedecerle, ni escuchar sus consejos, y fué por eso que caí en esta trampa."

"Te lo mereces. Jajaja"

Eso era demasiado, Yomi estiró un brazo y cogió a Hiei por el cuello y lo lanzó contra la pared contraria. Hiei se golpeó la cabeza por sorpresa y su cuerpo cayó al suelo. De ahí se quedó como un saco de arena.

"Ahora qué quieres hacer Yomi?"

« Ya lo veras… quieres que te quite el sello y te diga dónde está tu querido Kurama ? »

Hiei asintió con la cabeza, aunque Yomi no podía verlo, sabía que Hiei quería saberlo.

"Bien te lo diré si te acuestas conmigo."

"Que QUÉ?"

"Lo has oido bien, quiero saber por qué Kurama te quiere tanto, a lo mejor és porque eres bueno en la cama ? Eso es lo que quiero averiguar."

Yomi entró en la sala opuesta que estaba conectada con una puerta intermediária, ahí se recostó encima de la cama doble que había. Llena de cojines rojos de terciopelo, varias sábanas de seda con un tupido muy agradable, también en rojo. En esta habitación no habían ventanas, la única luz que había brotaba de un candelabro antiguo del techo.

"Ven." Ordenó Yomi y por su propia sorpresa Hiei le hizo caso. La imagen que vió era un demonio, el rey del Makai estirado en la cama como encima de una bandeja de plata. Viéndolo de esta manera, Yomi era bastante atractivo, pero no le quería, quería a su amado zorro.

Kurama se despertó poco a poco. Su cabeza le dolia muchísimo.

"Qué pasó?" Pero en seguida recordó lo que había pasado:

Había creado una nube para que nadie desde fuera pudiese ver lo que pasaría ahi dentro, aumentó su youki para poder vencer al androide y sacó su látigo de rosas. El androide podía escapar de los ataques de Kurama, básicamente porque utilizaba los mismos ataques. Entonces el pelirrojo necesitaba otra estrategia. Quería llamar al árbol del dolor eterno, ni siquiera sabiendo si funcionaría contra una máquina, pero en ese instante, el falso Kurama se acercó y le dió unos puñetazos a Kurama en el estómago. Éste se inclinó hacia delante. El Andoroide utilizó los dos puños para golpear a Kurama desde arriba y con un sólo golpe en la nuca Kurama cayó incosciente.

´Así que he perdido. Que harán ahora conmigo? Dónde esta Hiei? Dónde estaba él?´ Múltiples preguntas rodeaban la cabeza del jovencito cuando se abrió una puerta, y con la luz que entró en el cuarto, Kurama podía hacerse una ligera idea, de dónde estaba; en un sótano.

"Por fín despertaste, quiero disfrutar todo el tiempo posible contigo." Karasu entró y cerró la puerta, otra vez. De nuevo reinaba la oscuridad absoluta.

"Qué quieres de mi?"

"No seas tan impaciente," la v oz de Karasu se acercó, no se podían escuchar sus pasos, pero la resonancia de la voz que se aceró hizo que Kurama notase un escalofrío recoriendo su espalda.

"Vas a disfrutar todo lo que le hice a tu Kourime," otra vez más cerca. El pulso de Kurama se aceleró, no le gustaba esto de no ver nada, no saber cuando Karasu podía atacarle o...

"Sé lo que le hiciste a Hiei, pero no lograrás hacer lo mismo conmigo."

"Vaya así que lo sabes, ne? No importa, si quieres que Hiei salga de aquí sin que le rompamos todos los huesos de su pequeño cuerpo y que quede con su cabeza encima de los hombros, me obedecerás." La voz ya estaba muy cerca de sus oidos. Kurama tembló ligeramente. No podía orientarse, estaba en una celda, y con lo poco que vió en aquel momento, es que no había otra puerta, ni ventanas, ni nada que se podía utilizar como arma, toda la pared era de piedra, no había humedad, por lo tanto no podria cultivar ninguna planta. Se había quedado literalmente desnudo. De echo, ahora Karasu estaba tan cerca de Kurama que podía ver sus ojos lilas brillando en la oscuridad, era el único punto de luz que se veía, y estaban muy cerca. Kurama se asustó un poco y se levantó para retroceder y pronto se encontró con una pared. Karasu volvió a acercarse de nuevo y empujó a Kurama contra la pared. Ahora si que estaba tan cerca que podía notar su aliento... su aliento? ´no llevaba la máscara!´ Kurama se alarmó, en cualquier momento, Karasu podía transformarse, pero no lo hizo.

"Cómo es que puedes estar sín tu máscara?" preguntó Kurama con curiosidad.

"Bueno, eso fué culpa tuya."

"Mía?"

"Gracias a tí me he entrenado tanto, que ya no necesito ningún Yoryouki limiter." Pero esto hizo que Kurama se alarmase aún más. De repente notó una mano en su cuello, apretándole contra la pared y su reacción fué, poner sus manos en la muñeca que le estrangulaba pero no pudo quitársela de encima.

A Kurama le era difícil el respirar y ahora las uñas de Karasu se clavaron en su piel. Kurama pensaba que le iba a matar, pero ya lo podía haberlo echo antes, seguro que iba a matarle lentamente, tal como lo quería hacer en el torneo. Kurama necesitaba pensar algo rápido para poder defenderse o incluso matar a Karasu, pero no le surgió ninguna idea, casi todos los ataques ya no funcionaban contra él, y si hasta el androide podía utilizar sus técnicas, que sabrían Yomi y Karasu sobre Kurama que todavía no había mostrado a nadie?

Yomi le conocía prácticamente de toda su vida y seguro que se lo había dicho a Karasu, aunque Yomi no era un traidor, en este aspecto podría confiar en él, o no, si ha sido el caso, de que Yomi vendió ese Androide a Karasu que era idéntico a él, por lo tanto, sí se podía decir que era un traidor.

Kurama ya no veía nada, su vista se formó negra y dejaba de respirar, a cada segundo que pasara notaba como si fuera a estar muerto, pero justo ahora, Karasu le soltó y Kurama cayó al suelo. Le costó un poco reconocer de que aún estaba vivo, tosía para recuperar su respiración y aclarar su vista, aunque no veía nada.

Karasu estaba delante de él y se agachó. "Kurama seguro que quieres saber lo que hice con Hiei no es así?"

"Eso ya lo sé."

"Cómo? Bueno, entonces sabrás lo que voy hacer contigo ahora. Primero, te daré un regalito y según como te comportes, este regalito te va a favorecer o no." Con estas palabras le apareció una inyección en la mano derecha que contenía un líquido rojo.

"Vaya no me dices nada? O es porque no puedes ver lo que te voy hacer? Supongo que lo último, entonces te lo contaré: tengo en mi mano derecha una inyección, la cual te posicionaré encima de tu brazo izquierdo o derecho, según el que prefieras, ya que te dejo elegir, y te introduciré un líquido rojo por tus venas. Este líquido contiene una especie de ambrosia para que se te aumente el deseo sexual, un buen porcentaje de pérsico, cual hace que cada vez que quieras beber agua tendrá un bonito efecto secundario, y lo tercero es un líquido que he fabricado especialmente para tí, un polvo explosivo líquido lleno de mi youki. Esto según como quiera te afectará o no. Eso depende todo de tu comportamiento Kurama."

Kurama estaba helado, la ambrosia la conocía, esto lo utilizó una vez con Kuronue y si no mal recordaba, lo utilizaba Kuronue con Yomi también, pero este pérsico nunca lo había escuchado. Según el nombre podía deducir que tendría algo que ver con melocotón, pero no estaba seguro, y en caso de que así fuera, no conocía sus efectos secundarios con el agua. Pero lo que más le preocupaba era el polvo líquido, le podría hacer explotar desde el interior cuando Karasu quisiera.

Kurama estaba asustado. Entonces notó como Karasu agarró su brazo izquierdo, lo elevó y le puso la inyección en sus venas. Kurama notó un dolor que era el agujero provocado por la jeringa en la que penetraba en su vena principal y le dolía como el líquido espeso intentó hacerse paso através de la canula dentro de su vena. La presión era enorme, ya que Karasu no era ningún médico, lo introdujo con mucha rápidez y presión que le dolía mucho a Kurama, y aunque Karasu fuese médico lo haría igualmente de ese modo, mientras que sirviera para hacerle daño, le daba igual a ese bastardo. cuando la jeringa estaba vacía, Karasu la sacó con lentitud, mirando la cara de dolor de Kurama.

Kurama estaba en el suelo sujetandose el brazo izquierdo y apretando la herida, notaba como el líquido se hizo paso por sus venas. Karasu se rió

"ahora vuelvo, te traeré algo bonito, espérame, o si no, no sales de aquí de una pieza!" Lo segundo lo dijo con un tono asustantemente profundo y radiante.

Kurama se sentó cómodo y pensó: Qué puedo hacer para que esto acabara ya? Yomi le dijo, una noche, pero que pasará después de una noche? Seguirá con vida o no? En el caso omiso, prefería morir ahora antes de sufrir tanta atención de Karasu y satisfacerle. Kurama notaba como su cuerpo empezaba a arder por dentro, pero no era una fiebre si no más bien un aumento de calor. Necesitaba tener sexo, su cuerpo estaba vibrando y su miembro se puso erecto poco a poco. ´Mierda, nunca he provado la ambrosia, pero ya veo que todavía funciona bien.´ pensó y bajó su mano a su miembro para darle la atención necesaria, pero en este instante entró Karasu.

"Vaya, no puedes esperarme, no? Kurama malo, tendré que castigarte." Con estas palabras aumentó su youki y de repente en el brazo dónde Karasu le había inyectado aquello a Kurama, empezó a notar un ardor interno y seguido le explotarón unas arterias y tendones.

"Ahhhhhhh!" gritó Kurama mientras su brazo izquierdo estaba sangrando y muchos tendones se veían puestos exteriormente. Kurama aumentó su Youki para curarse y la herida paró de sangrar.

"Crees que te quedará suficiente youki para curarte lo que más te puedo hacer si no cooperas conmigo?" Kurama se quedó callado, pero no pudo ignorar el aumento del deseo que todavía ardió en su cuerpo. Karasu se acercó y dejó una taza con agua en el suelo.

"Por si acaso tienes sed... sírvete tu mismo." Kurama si que tenía mucha sed, desde la mañana cuando Yomi le había dado el sense no umi, no había bebidonada, pero Karasu le había advertido de que el persico tenía un efecto secundario si bebía agua, y de momento no quiso experimentar este efecto secundario.

"Y bién, por dónde empezamos? Quieres que te haga sufrir antes de follarte o prefieres que te folle y luego te hago sufrir? Tu eliges!" Kurama se quedó callado, no respondió, se sentó en el suelo, intentando ignorar el dolor de su brazo, apoyando la cabeza en la pared.

"Si no me das una respuesta te volaré otra parte de tu cuerpo," y lo hizo.

"Espera!" Pero demasiado tarde, el hombro derecho de Kurama explotó.

"K´soo" Kurama tapó la herida con su mano, la sangre brotó por los dedos y teñían la túnica. El liquido bajó por la espalda y por el torso. Cuando Kurama quería aumentar su Youki para curarse, Karasu se había acercado y le besó. Metió su lengua en la boca de Kurama, y este refugió como pudo. La lengua de Karasu sabía asqueroso, era como sentir una serpiente de agua, algo tipo slime que apestaba a muerte. Karasu le pegó en la cara.

"Y que? Qué me dices?" Kurama bajó la vista, se sonrrojó. No quería pronunciar esta frase, pero no quiso que Karasu le hiciera volar otra parte de su cuerpo, así que lo pronunció tan bajito que apenas se podía escuchar.

"Qué has dicho?" Karasu sonrió un poco, pero Kurama no lo vió por lo tanto repitió la frase un poco más alto.

"No te he entendido bien, dilo bien claro, suplícamelo o..."

"Fóllame!" Kurama estaba rojo por las mejillas y con la vista bajada. Odiba a Karasu, cómo pudo hacerle eso? Pero era un punto a su favor. tenía un pequeño plan, que a lo mejor funcionaba. Karasu le hizo levantar y le empujó contra la pared. Sujetó sus manos encima de su cabeza y empezó a besarle con ansio.

"Es... pe... ra...", murmuró Kurama mientras se besaban. Parr su sorpresa Karasu se paró.

"Qué quieres? Prefieres que te haga sufrir?" En este instante, Kurama le miró con lujúria. Karasu se soprendió. Acaso pudo ver un brillo dorado en estos ojos verdes esmeralda? Soltó a Kurama y se alejó un poco. Pero se alejó para crear un kekkai de su aura maléfica. Kurama abrió un botón del cuello de su túnica, luego otro y siguió hacia abajo, sin apartar la vista de Karasu. Éste le miraba con ojos impresionados, no podia creer lo que veía, Kurama se estaba desnudando delante de él.

"Oh, acaso es un truco o te afecta ya la ambrosia?" Kurama apartó la túnica y se quedó con una camisa y pantalón delate de Karasu. En el mismo instante que apartó la túnica abrió la camisa y la tiró al suelo. Acarició su cuello con una mano y apartó su pelo de la nuca, enseñándola al demonio, luego con la otra mano acarició sus pezones. Karasu no se podia contener y se lanzó encima de Kurama.

"Porfavor, házmelo", gimió Kurama al oido de Karasu, que a causa de esto se levantó.

"Qué estás tramando?"

"No estoy tramando nada," era el efecto de la ambrosia que dejaba reaccionar a Kurama contra su voluntad. Kurama se levantó de nuevo y metió una mano en su pantalón acacriciándose. Tenía los ojos casi vacíos a causa del medicamento, y su sexo estaba erecto de nuevo. Karasu tiró a Kurama al suelo y unos besos salvajes cubrieron todo su cuerpo. Kurama gemía a cada beso aunque le producía náuseas, no podía resistirse.

Unos minutos después la ropa de Karasu ya había volado y cayó al suelo. Los dos desnudos en el duro suelo, aunque para Karasu no, él estaba encima de Kurama. Kurama ya no podía pensar claro, todo le daba vuelta, seguro que era el efecto de la dorga, sólo necesitaba una cosa. Cuando Karasu empezó a moverse y rozarse con Kurama su deseo se aumentó al infinito y gimió cada vez más.

"Asi que estas dispuesto,no? Lastima, era tan interesante cuando te oponías a mis deseos, cuando te tenía luchando contra mi, pero esto ya lo harás mas adelante. Esta noche será muy larga, y estoy seguro que si hablo con Yomi, te tendré más tiempo."

"Nunca me tendrás, puede que mi cuerpo, pero mi alma siempre pertenecerá a Hiei."

"Oh si, claro, eso me da igual querido, pero poco vas a tener de Hiei, por que te mataré en cuanto lo desee."

Con estas palabras Karasu introdujo un dedo en Kurama y éste arqueó un poco la espalda y moviendo sus muslos, intentando esquivar las uñas largas afiladas.

"Te duele?"

"Sí...ah..."

"Pues te dolerá aun más!" E introdujo otro dedo rozando las paredes internas del chico y haciendolas sangrar. Pronto introdujo otro y siguió con besos lascivos encima del cuerpo de Kurama.

Éste gmió de dolor y quería que Karasu acabase ya, pero por el otro lado su miembro pedía liberación. Como si pudiese leerle la mente Karasu bajó con su lengua hacia el miembro y lo lamió varias veces hasta conseguir el primer orgasmo del jovencito. Kurama respiraba fuerte pensaba que todo había acabado, pero su miembro seguía recto por culpa de la droga y Karasu sacó aprovecho y se lo metió en su boca.

"Ahhhh..síiii..." Kurama arqueó más la espalda. Su cuerpo estaba diciendo lo contrario que su mente, aunque su mente ya no podía decir mucha cosa, estaba completamnete dominada por su cuerpo. Sólo quería más, más sexo, más placer, más calor, más y más. Karasu satisfació sus deseos poco a poco. Primero volvió a sacar los dedos de Kurama y luego introdujo dos de golpe, haciendole sangrar más. Kurama gritó de dolor, que era música en los oidos de Karasu. Éste aumento el ritmo con sus dedos y su boca hasta conseguir un segundo derrame por Kurama.

"Porfavor, para, no puedo más..." pero Karasu no pensaba en pararse.

"Parar? Ahora empieza el juego bien, no crees?" Karasu le sonrió con malicia, sacó sus dedos y lamió la sangre que brotaba. Kurama no veía nada excepto los ojos violeta de Karasu, de algún modo le fascinaban esos ojos. Eran ojos de Youkai, pero al mismo tiempo eran tan mágicos, tan... todos estos pensamientos también eran por culpa de la ambrosia? Kurama quería pensar algo racionable, pero en este instante, Karasu estaba encima de él y le besó profundamente. Entonces sí que Kurama quería gritar, pero sus labios estaba ocupados cuando Karasu le penetró brutalmente. Kurama quería quitárselo de encima, pero el demonio le sujetó fuerte y se introdujó rápidamente en el cuerpo del jovencito.

"A ver cuanto puede aguantar este cuerpo frágil que tienes..." gimió Karasu en sus oidos, y sigió empujando y retirando ritmicamente.

´No.. no quiero... que alguien me ayude... Hiei... no quiero perderte, no puede ser... quiero morir... que asco... acaba… ya... más… dame más...´ Entonces cayeron lágrimas de sus ojos.

Los pensamientos de Kurama daban vueltas, pero su boca gemía cada vez que Karasu se introdujo de nuevo, hasta que había un momento en el que por fín el youkai llegó al climax y sus garras apretaron la piel blanca de Kurama hasta hacerla sangrar. Cuando cayó cansado encima de Kurama notaba que este había perdido el conocimiento.

"MALDITO SEAS! Ahora verás...", con eso, dejó explotar unas cuantas venas en los brazos, homoplato, cuello y piernas de Kurama, " quiero ver tu cara cuando me corro dentro de tí, bastardo."

Kurama por causa de las explosiones y del dolor que causaban estos, se despertó de su sueño negro y grito con todo que tenían sus pulmónes. Kurama apenas podía respirar por el shock.

"Si vuelves a quedarte inconsciente, te mataré o mejor dicho mataré a todos tus seres queridos." Karasu estaba furioso. En cambio el pelirrojo no le prestaba atención, sólo estaba preocupado de sus heridas y de la pérdida de sangre que estaba sufriendo en este momento.

´Si pierdo más sangre si que me moriré. Mi corazón no puede más.. siento como se me explota, que puedo hacer? Tengo que extraer este medicamento de mi cuerpo, pero cómo?´ Entonces Kurama abrió sus ojos.

"Que ojos tán bonitos que tienes, me gustaría arrancártelos y convertirlos en joyas.» EL Youkai estaba realmente obsesionado con él. Entonces Kurama dijo algo sorprendido.

"Mizu…"

"Mizu?"

"Omizu…"

"Bién, te la daré… al final te has rendido, ne?" Y karasu alcanzó el vaso hacia Kurama, pero éste no reaccionó. Entonces Karasu se acercó, dió un trago y se acercó a los labios de Kurama y le beso dejándo fluir el agua de su boca hacia la del chico. Kurama la tragó con ansío.

"Más!"

Karasu le dió más hasta acabar al fondo.

"Bueno, te dejaré un rato a solas, luego te visitaré de nuevo y seguimos, jajajajaja. »

Kurama estaba respirando fuerte, estaba de cuatro patas intentando respirar, pero sus pulmónes no querían darle más oxígeno de lo que ya disponía. Se dejó caer de lado e intentó calmarse.

"Bueno, veamos que efecto secundario tiene el agua en respecto al medicamento. Mientras que pueda encuentro algún modo en extraer sus efectos… » Pero entonces ya era demasiado tarde, de repente sintió una ola de mareo apoderandose de el. Su cabeza le daba vueltas y su estómago intentaba dar la vuelta a su contenido y vomitó todo al suelo.

Su cuello quemaba, su estómago estaba ardiendo y su cabeza no paraba de dar vueltas.

Siguió vomitando durante buen rato hasta caer inconsciente de nuevo ´no… no puedo perder el conocimiento, si no quiero morir por el vomitado´ y se mordió en la lengua haciéndola sangrar, pero resultó que el sabor a sangre le hizo vomitar de nuevo.

Exhasusto de vomitar después de 15 minutos se encontraba un poco mejor. Mejor dicho que ya no tenía ganas de extraer nada de su cuerpo porque hasta el líquido del hígado y sangre había en los pequeños charcos a su rededor. Se intentó mantener de pié, pero cayó al suelo duro, justo al lado de un charco. Olía lo que había cerca de su naríz y empezó de nuevo a vomitar.

´Maldita sea. Eso es el efecto secundario? Al menos así puedo extraer el veneno, eso espero´ y se quedó durmiendo poco después.

"dónde estoy? Hiei? Hiei estas bién?" Todo estaba negro, pero la silueta de Hiei estaba iluminada. Le sonreía, pero se alejó. "Hiei, no te vayas!" Kurama estiró el brazo, pero no pudo alcanzarlo. Entonces oyó una voz muy reconocida por su parte :" No le tendrás más, ahora es mi juguete, o acaso quieres cambiar su posición con la tuya?" –

Kurama se despertó porque alguien le había echado un cubo de agua fría encima.

"Nani?"

"Por fín te despertaste…" era Karasu que sostenía el cubo vacío en su mano.

"Venga vamos a darnos un baño, apestas!"

Kurama no sabía dónde estaba. Parecía un baño turco o algo asi. Era bastante precioso, todo valdosado con mosaicos y con una fuente en medio de la cual brotaba el agua hacía una piscina enorme, pero no era agua sino algo rojo. No quizo pensar en lo que le iba meter ese Youkai, pero no pudo reaccionar. Karasu le levantó y ahora Kurama notaba que éste también estaba desnudo, igual que él. Le llevó hacia el agua teñido.

"Espera… esto es…"

"Si... sangre… te importa?"

"Que asco, suéltame! No quiero bañarme en sangre!" Pero era demasiado tarde, Karasu ya había entrado con las piernas.

"No te preocupes, no te soltaré, te limpiaré yo si no sabes nadar."

"Se nadar!"

"Muy bien!". Y con eso le soltó y dejó caer a Kurama en la sangre. Kurama se hundió enseguida, pero volvió a la superficie en unos segundos. Respiraba fuerte. Estaba empapado de sangre de arriba hacia abajo. Karasu disfrutaba de la imágen.

"No es tu sangre, pero igualmente te sienta bien. Ven aquí, te limpiaré. » Kurama se negó e intentó mantenerse en el lugar dónde estaba.

"He dicho que muevas tu trasero hasta aquí!" gritó. Ahora Kurama estaba asustado, será mejor ir. Con las piernas temblando se acercó a Karasu. El demonio acarició las mejillas rojas del chico y le abrazó besándole profundamente, entrelazando sus piernas con las de Kurama. Una mano bajó al trasero del chico jóven metiendo dos dedos dentro.

"No, para!" Pero Karasu no paraba, y con la otra frotaba el sexo de Kurama.

´Hiei… dónde estás? Quiero verte.. porfavor ayúdame…!´

**Fin cap. 7**


	8. Chapter 8

Protegiendo algo importante

(Yu Yu Hakusho) By Loel J. Grey 

Todos los derechos pertenecen a Yoshihiri Togashi y Jump Comics como todos los personajes que paracen en este fic. No gano dinero, solo mato el tiempo.

Cap. 8 

Hiei entró en la cama de Yomi. Ese demonio realmente tenía buena pinta, pero qué demonios estaba pensando? Él quería a Kurama, pero si el precio para recuperarle y recuperar su fuerza, era en acostarse con el rey del makai lo hara.

"A que esperas Hiei?"

« Hn… » Hiei se sentó en las sábanas, pero en seguida Yomi tiró de su muñeca. Yomi era tan alto, tan musculoso, tan bello que Hiei sentía algo en su corazón, pero no sabía si era pasión y simplemente curiosidad y reto por ser más débil. Desde el último torneo cuando se había quedado exhausto después de haber luchado contra Mukuro, tenía ganas de luchar contra Yomi, y seguramnete Kurama también. Ahora mismo la lengua de Yomi lo sacó de sus pensamientos, que estaba dando vueltas por su cuello.

« Quita ! »

"Hiei, si me rechazas no te quitaré el sello ni podrás recuperar a Kurama."

"K´sooo…!" Hiei miró hacia el lado opuesto para mostrar su cuello a Yomi.

La lengua de Yomi era distinta a la de Kurama, más dura, más fría. De echo casi todo de Kurama era mucho más suave y dulce, mucho más cálido y comprencible, aunque su forma Youko, sí que era completamnete distinta y ésta sí que se parecía más a la actitud de Yomi. Hiei estaba echo un lio.

Yomi lo estiró en la cama y le quitó la ropa. Hiei puso su cara en unos de los cojínes para evitar de que Yomi viera su expresión. Las manos de Yomi pasaban por la piel caliente de Hiei y aumentaban la sensación. Los besos que aplicaba poco a poco encima de su cuerpo no eran una gran ayuda en enfriarse. Todos esos gestos le sonaba muy familiar. Cuando Yomi llegó a los pantalones notaba la rigidez entre las piernas del Kourime.

"Vaya veo que tienes ganas, por qué será?" Pero Hiei no dijo nada.

"Noto que tu corazón ha aumentado de nuevo su ritmo, estás excitado." Entonces sopló burlonamente en los oídos de Hiei. Esto era suficiente. Hiei alzó la mano, quería pegar a Yomi en la cara.

"Déja de estupideces maldito zo..." ´Qué iba a decir? No...´

Yomi sostenía la mano entonces lamió los dedos.

"Maldito zorro? Oye, no me gusta nada que me confundas con Kurama. Aunque ahora entiendo tus reacciones."

"Qué?"

"Mis gestos se parecen a los de él, no es cierto?" Hiei asintió con la cabeza pero no quitó su vista de la cara de Yomi.

"Entiendo. Puedes llamarme Kurama si quieres, si te facilita todo. No me importa. Al fin y acabo, será la última vez que podrás sentir estos gestos familiares."

"Qué quieres decir con esto?"

"No te acuerdas? Te dije que Kurama se quedará conmigo, entonces no le permitiré que nunca más te tocase." Y con esto sujetó a Hiei bien fuerte y le besó profundamente. El pequeño demonio quería protestar, pero no le resultó fácil. Empezó a gemir cuando Yomi se había ocupado de su problema entre las piernas.

"Nunca más estarás con el." Yomi se acercó y tocó a Hiei de tal forma como normalmente sólo lo hacía Kurama. podía ver a Kurama haciendo lo que estaba haciendo Yomi.

"Ah..." Yomi hizo con sus manos gestos que Hiei se corrió enseguida y fuerte. Después se quedó respirando en la cama puesto de lado y con los ojos cerrados.

"Vaya no aguantas nada. No se como Kurama puede estar contigo?"

"Es que no es solo por el sexo que está conmigo, hay cosas mas importantes."

"Como qué? El amor? No me hagas reír, pronto vais a ver que el amor no os servirá de nada estando uno muerto. Sólo hará sufrir al otro y acabar con su vida. Además, Kurama ha amado a alguien en su vida?"

"Que queires decir? No... te... entiendo?" pero Hiei ya no oyó la respuesta y se quedó dormido.

Yomi le miró: " Cuantas veces inetentó quitarme la vida después de que Kurama me abandonó? Le amaba con todo mi corazón y siempre le esperaré. Ahora que le tengo cerca, tan cerca, no le soltaré jamás." El demonio se levantó y miró con cara de decsepcionado a Hiei. "Bien te quitaré el sello, no eres rival para mí. tanto me da si mueres o no." Yomi se concentraba y con unas palabras mágicas los sellos de Hiei se esfumaban con el aire. Yomi se rió, mientras así que mis gestos se parecen a los de Kurama, no me extraña, con tantas veces que intentó simularlas cuando me acarició, jeje, pero nunca lo consiguió.´ Yomi se vistió con un traje de gala y desapareció de la habitación. Dejó a Hiei en la cama durmiendo.

Unas horas después Hiei se despertó.

"Doko..." Pero en seguida recuperó la memória. Hiei se miró, estaba desnudo. "ts... mierda...". Pero entonces notó que sentía su youki elevado. Yomi había cumplido con su promesa.

"Pobre desgraciado. Ahora me lo pagarás, pero primero me ocuparé del bastardo de Karasu." Hiei cojió su ropa y se largó de la habitación como la sombra que representa.

En su camino por el castillo no vió a Yomi por ninguna parte. Sólo los sirvientes que estaban siguiendo con sus tareas y no prestándole atención ninguna. A veces habían unos guárdias que no le querían dejar pasar y se deshizo de ellos con su puño de acero.

Le costó unas horas averiguar de que había vuelto al punto de partida. "Mierda, esto es un laberinto... Kurama dónde estás?" Entonces se concentró en su tercer ojo para ver a Kurama. La imágen que vió, no le gustaba en absoluto, todo estaba rojo, no podía ver claramente lo que era. Siguió el camino que había tomaio; Kurama en su visión, y consiguió averiguar el trayecto. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos había encontrado la escalera que conducía hacia abajo a las mazmorras. El olor a sangre estaba tan presente, que casi vomitó.

"Eh espera! Aquí no puedes entrar!"

"Y por qué no?" Pero ya había eliminado al guárdia y abrió la puerta. Estaba dentro de un baño muy grande.

"Vaya se parecen a esas salas de agua termales de los ningen." Hiei entró (con zapatos...tststs) y no pudo ver a nadie. Sólo la fuente de sangre y su piscina. Le daba asco el olor a sangre pero entró. Pero cuando se dió la vuelta para irse oyó un gemido. Hiei se puso en guardia.

"Kurama?" suspiró fuerte, casi no podía contenerse tras la densa nube de vapor y del olor a sangre. Se acercó un poc más a la fuente y pudo ver una cascada de pelo negro estirándose por el bordillo y por la sangre. El hombro y la espalda blanca de Karasu. Sus brazos se apoyaban en los bordillos. Era Karasu que estaba gimiendo.

"Si... sigue..."

Lo que Hiei pudo ver a continuación le dejó congelar la sangre en sus venas. Kurama... ahí estaba Kurama y estaba... estaba cubierto de sangre y con su boca en... en...

"KUARAMA!" Hiei gritó y se acercó. Kurama paró y sus ojos se hicieron grandes. La mano de Karasu se puso en sus cabellos para que continuase. Kurama alzó la vista.

"HIEI!" Kurama quería levantarse pero Karasu lo mantuvo amarrado de sus cabellos, pero no se movió.

"Suéltale inmediatamente!"

"Kurama... sigue!" Kurama miró a Karasu y luego a Hiei. Ese era el momento perfecto para matarle. "Kurama he dicho que sigas!" Kurama quería volver a agacharse, pero en ese instante miró de rojo a Hiei dándole una señal.

Hiei atacó a Karasu, pero no le alcanzó. Los dos le separaron una kekkai. Hiei aumentó su youki para echar abajo la barrera, pero fracasó de nuevo.

"Bien, si no quieres seguir, significa que quieres que te lo haga, no?" Kurama miró con cara de asustado. ´No... delante de Hiei no!´

"Espera querido... no he terminado todavía." y Kurama se volvió a agachar para dar la atención al miembro de Karasu.

"Kurama qué estas haciendo?" Hiei se quedó helado.

"No ves quenos estorbas ahora?" Karasu le hechó una mirada y en seguida se acercó una batbomb atacanado a Hiei. Pero explotó antes de poder alcanzar al kourime.

"No creerás que podras asustarme con ésto?" Hiei sonrió malvadamente y volvió a atacar la barrera pero resultó lo mismo.

"Deja de molestarnos Hiei, estoy ocupado, cariño no te preocupes, disfruta." Kurama lamió el miembro de arriba hacia abajo lo que hizo que Karasu gimiera de nuevo. Kurama hechó de nuevo esa mirada fría a Hiei.

"Me estás diciendo que estás ahora con este enfermo?"

"Ah Karasu, estás tan rico..."

"Kurama, eres tan bueno haciendo eso... no me extraña que Yomi quiera tenerte para siempre. Pero serás mío!"

"Kurama no es de nadie!" Con esas palabras sacó la venda de su brazo izquierdo. En éste instante Kurama aumentó el ritmo con su lengua. Hiei aumentó su Youki hasta quedar envuelto en su aura maléfica. Kurama aumentó también su ritmo utilizando ahora los dedos.

"Ahhhh Kuramaaaaa!"

Hiei lanzó su dragón negro. Kurama se apartó enseguida creando un kekai a su rededor para protegerse del ataque. Karasu no pudo moverse en aquel instante y recibió el dragón negro de espaldas. La kekkai de Karasu se rompió y Karasu se quedó envuelto en llamas negras, gritando por socorro y maldiciendo a todo diós.

Unos segundos después Karasu estaba en el suelo, envuelto en llamas.

"Kurama... por qué?...Yo..." Y con unos ultimos gritos las llamas devoraban a Karasu. Kurama miró al cadaver del demonio. Se quedó cayado, tranquilo, de algún modo relajado, pero de repente cayeron lágrimas de sus ojos y se iba desmayar en el lago de sangre. Hiei estaba a punto para sostenerle y lo sacó de la piscina. Kurama estaba cubierto de sangre y temblaba.

"Kurama" pero Kurama no le oyó. Estaba en estado de shock hasta que Hiei le dió una bofetada,

"Hiei!"

"Hombre por fin has vuelto a la realidad."

"Si. Por fin todo ha terminado. Espero que Karasu no encuentre modo alguno de volver otra vez."

"Eso no lo creo, venga, vámonos de aquí."

"Sí." Y fué la primera vez que Kurama le dió una sonrisa a Hiei y éste se sonrrojó. Cuando salían de la habitación, Yomi les esperaba en la puerta.

"Aparta maldito, déjanos ir." Pero Yomi no se apartó, al contrario avanzó y se quedó frente a Kurama, luego se quitó su chaqueta de gala y se la puso al chico.

"Grácias Yomi." Hiei se quedo molesto mirando, luego apresuró a Kurama de irse de aquí, pero Kurama no se movió.

"Qué te pasa?" Hiei estaba preocupado.

"Necesita descansar. Acompáñame porfavor."

"No lo hagas Kurama quiere que te quedes a su lado, y luego..:" pero Hiei no pudo terminar su frase. Kurama avanzó un paso al lado de Yomi, dejándose guiar.

"Kurama!" Hiei estaba quemando interiormente, estaba celoso? No quería ver a su querido en brazos de este maldito bastardo. Kurama se paró, se giró y se inclinó hacia Hiei y le besó. Fue un beso apasionado Hiei lo estaba saboreando cada segundo, cada milímetro, cada soplo. "Hiei, Yomi no me hará nada, te lo prometo. Dentro de unas horas estaré recuperado y nos iremos de aquí."

"Me lo prometes?"

"Sí!" Entonces se dedicó a Yomi. "Yomi, quiero que Hiei sea enviado a la mejor habitación que tengas, cúrale sus heridas y alimentarle hasta que me haya recuperado. A contrario..."

Yomi le puso un gesto de no seguir hablando y se inclinó: " Lo qué tu digas... jefe." Con esto y con un Hiei asombroso, se fueron cada uno guiado a sus habitaciones.

"Os advierto que si le haces daño a Kurama os mataré." Afirmó Hiei enseñando su puño a los guardias.

"Yomi, te advierto, si haces daño a Hiei, te mataré." Afirmó Kurama mirándole con ojos de asesino, sólo que a Yomi no le afectaba mucho, ya que no podía ver sus ojos. Yomi se paró detrás de Kurama, abrazándole y dándole calor. "Kurama, períteme que te dare un baño." Kurama asintió con la cabeza. Le quitó su abrigo y lo acompaña al cuarto que estaba conectado con su habitación. Llenó la bañera con agua espumosa que olía a rosas. "Si Kurama, algunas costumbres ningen me gustan bastante, y quiero que te sientos como en casa." Kurama no le prestó atención y se sentó en la bañera. Yomi le auxilió quitándole la sangre de encima. Kurama no le prestaba atención, estaba como en trance. Su corazón latía muy lento, con regularidad, y todos sus pensamientos daban vueltas al estado de Hiei y lo que había ocurrido en los últimos minutos. El quería matar a Karasu, tenía un plan, quería matarle justo en el momento en el que Karasu se corría, pero porque Hiei se tuvo que meter entre medio y verle en el estado en el que le encontraba. Por qué? Tenía todo perfectamente planeado, pero al final daba igual, porque Hiei había logrado en convertirle en cenizas. pero lo que más le molestaba era de que Hiei le había visto en este estado lamentable y vergonzoso. Bueno, podía borrar esta situación de la mente de Hiei, pero tampoco quería hacerlo, ya que Hiei fué su salvador. Pero que haría ahora? Seguro que conociendo a Yomi no le querría dejar ir.

"Kurama."

Kurama salió de sus pensamientos.

"Quiero que te quedes conmigo, puedes vivir aquí tranquilamente, tendrás todos mis hombres a tu merced, comida, bebida, mujeres o hombres a tu placer. A parte podrías volver a ser Youko Kurama, ya que yo tengo sense no umi."

"Yomi escúchame, no puedo quedarme aquí, lo sabes perfectamente. Quiero irme con Hiei." Su corazón se alteraba un poco.

"Kurama, sé lo que quieres, pero no te lo puedo permitir, todavía siento rencor hacia tí. Me quitaste la vista, sería lo más normal, si te quedas a mi lado sustituyendo mis ojos, no lo ves así?"

"Nani? Te atreves?"

"Kurama, si no me obedeces. tendré que utilizar otros métodos. Y tú sabes a qué me refiero, o mejor dicho a quién."

"Cobarde."

Yomi lanzó la esponja al agua sucia y sacó a Kurama abrazándolo. "Kurama te quiero, más que a mi vida. No sabes lo que he sufrido no teniéndote a mi lado. No quiero retenerte a fuerza, soy mucho más poderoso que tú, pero quiero que te quedes libremente."

"Olvídalo, quiero que me prestes ropa y me iré... con Hiei."

"No... no lo permitiré", con esas palabras soltó a kurama y lo lanzó en dirección a la puerta que a continuación se rompió. "Maldito seas..."

Yomi pasó de él, se fué a la mesita de noche y sacó una botella pequeña, se acercó de nuevo y se la tiró a Kurama.

"Sense no umi."

"Quiero que te lo bebas, así la lucha será más o menos igualada." Kurama desistió y quitó el tapón de la botella tomándo un trago. Poco después pudo notar el cambió en su cuerpo y se transformó en Youko Kurama. Estaba desnudo, pero eso no le importaba mucho. Aumentó su youki y se levantó. Yomi se puso en guardia y Youko Kurama decidió atacar. Sacó a la hora de alcanzarle su látigo de rosas, pero Yomi lo cogió con facilidad. Su mano estaba sangrando a la vez de Youko Kurama retiró el látigo. Se la lamió un poco y lanzó el resto de la sangre en dirección a Kurama. La sangre le manchaba la cara, pero Youko Kurama sonrió. "Quieres asustarme con ésto?" Kurama volvió a atacar ahora con sus técnicas de artes marciales, pero no resultaban contra Yomi. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos tenía a Youko sujetado por los brazos y se acercó para besarle. Sus labios se unieron, pero con un mordisco de Youko Kurama, Yomi se separó de sorpresa.

"Maldito seas..." Yomi le soltó y le empujó hacia una pared. Youko Kurama sonrió malicioso y se quitó a la sangre de sus labios. Youko Kurama tenía algo en mente, porque su cara se oscureció y murmuraba unas palabras no entendibles. De repente, Yomi se acercó y le dió unos puñetazos en el estómago, pero Youko no se movió. Poco después por la ventana entraban unas plantas diabólicas que sostenían a Yomi fuerte. el aceite que salía de las plantas brotaba en el torso desnudo de Yomi y producían quemaduras ácidas. Yomi estaba atrapado y Youko se acercó.

"Nani?" Youko sonrió y besó a Yomi. "Todavía crees que puedes ganarme?" Yomi sonrió, estaba murmurando una fórmula secreta, aumentando su youki y entonces se liberó de la planta en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Youko no estaba sorprendido, se alejó y quería intentarlo de nuevo, pero Yomi le agarró del pelo plateado y le acercó a su cuerpo. Youko no le gustaba nada de estar cerca de ese monstruo. Antes de poder reaccionar Yomi le agarró de la cola. Una sensación electricitante se le disparó por el cuerpo, sus ojos se hicierón grandes y sus uñas agarraban el pelo de Yomi. "Veo que tu punto débil es el mismo que antes." Youko gruñó, pero enseguida Yomi acarició su cola, eso hizo que Youko casi saltaba al techo si no le hubiera agarrado su cuerpo. "Yomi, eso no es justo."

"En la guerra y en el amor, todo vale." Con eso, lanzó a Youko cogido de la cola y del pelo a la cama. "Puedes quedarte aqui hasta que hayas calmado, aunque un Youko calmado.. no se..." Yomi sonrió de nuevo. Kurama odiaba esa sonrisa tán calmada suya. Se sentó en la cama hechandola a Yomi severas miradas, pero pronto se calmó, ya que a Yomi no le afectaban de nada. "Por que me haces esto? Humillándome de esta manera?"

"Yo? Humillándote? Tu fuiste el primero en hacerlo conmigo, recuerdas?" Yomi se acercó.

"Jefe, tu no me cosiderabas ni un solo beso cuando estaba con tu banda."

"Acaso olvidaste que yo tenía un amante?"

"Acaso te tengo que recordar que no te limitabas nunca en terner sólo un amante? Por qué nunca me escojiste a mí?"

"Me dabas asco. A parte quería picarte."

"Entiendo, bueno, ves que esto es mi castillo, mi reino, soy el rey del makai. Ahora harás lo que te diga yo." Youko miró hacia un lado ignorando lo que decía Yomi. Yomi se sentó a su lado y tenía sujetado algo en su mano.

"Dejame que te cure tus heridas." Como si nada, Youko estiró el brazo, dónde tenía una herida, para que Yomi le curara, pero la manera de como lo hacía, parecía superior que Yomi. Igualmente el rey del makai lo hacía. Cuando estaba hecho, besó el brazo de Kurama y se fué. En la puerta se giró y le dió un ultimo cosejo a Kurama.

"Si quieres que Hiei sobreviva, quédate conmigo."

"Libera a Hiei y me quedaré a tu lado."

"De acuerdo, ningún problema. En seguida le liberaré." Dicho eso, Yomi salió de la puerta.

Poco después Yomi cumplió su palabra, liberando a Hiei, y Youko también cumplió con la suya, quedándose con Yomi.

---

3 años después...

---

Youko había servido fielmente a Yomi, desde entonces pocas veces se trasformó en el ningen, ya que Yomi había aumentado la dosis para que este se quedase en su estado de zorro. A veces Yomi le mandaba a visitar a Hiei y saber qué pasaba en la zona de Mukuro y Youko siempre volvió poco después con buenas notícias. Yomi tenía aYouko a su merced. Siempre le mandaba a robar nuevos tesoros con sus aliados, de los cuales no siempre volvieron con lo que les mandaba hacer Yomi. Muchas veces el Youko hacía lo que le daba la gana aunque a castigo suyo, Yomi se metió muchas veces con él, no dejándole salir de su habitación durante semanas, a poco agua y comida y mucho sexo.

Una vez había sido demasiado humillación para Yomi. Le había mandado en robar un tesoro especial y Youko no se dejaba ver durante una semana. Era obio de que estaba con Hiei. Yomi mando una tropa en su búsqueda y le traían de vuelta a su castillo a fuerzas. Ahí Yomi le encerró en su cuarto, con un collar y una cadena lo encadenó a la pared a la altura de que sólo podía estar sentado ahí. Le tiró un trozo de carne la cual devoró en seguida. Su ropa estaba sucia y Yomi se la quitó. Le dejó como un animal encadenado en la pared y abofeteaba de vez en cuando. Cuando de repente Yomi le sujetó para besarle, Youko le arañó por los cuernos y le sujetó para que este no pudiera moverse. Le besó salvajemente y entonces quería meter sus manos en la ropa de Yomi, pero éste se alejó.

"Ya verás cual será tu castigo." Y se levantó para marcharse. Youko se quedó en el suelo con cara asustada.

"Bueno sea el castigo que sea, Yomi me necesita, no puede dejarme aquí durante mucho tiempo." pero muy pronto se dió cuenta que estaba muy equivocado. Más de un més estaba ahí en esa habitación. Los sirvientes le daban de comer y de beber, pero nada más, estaba ahí desnudo, cogiendo frío y falta de ánimo. Aunque comía adelgazaba rápidamente, sus músculos no tenían entrenamiento y estaba harto de estar así. Intentó romper la cadena varias veces pero estaba maldecido con una kekkai y no pudo hacer nada al respeto. Dos meses más siguió así, sin que Yomi se deja ver, el tiempo cambió radicalmente, ya era hinvierno y Youko no había visto a Hiei durante mucho tiempo. Le hechaba de menos. Qué pensaría Hiei, seguro que Youko quería quedarse con Yomi y no volver a ver a su amado, pero no era cierto, si hubiera podido ya hubiera escapado del castillo de Yomi y quedarse a vivir con Hiei. Youko empezó a llorar, echaba tanto de menos a Hiei, entonces de repente entró Yomi en su habitación.

"Snif.. Yomi... qué quieres?"

"Qué quieres tú?"

"Déjame ir porfavor."

"No... nunca!" y volvió a salir. Dejaba a Youko ahí sentado durante más de medio año. Youko se sintió débil. Prefería morir antes de quedarse así, pero no pudo hacer nada. Estaba realmente exhausto cuando después de este tiempo Yomi volvió a entrar para verle. Youko había perdido casi todo el peso, su corazón latía con poca fuerza.

"Kurama!" Yomi se acercó, pero Kurama estaba inconsciente. "Kurama que ha pasado? Despierta." Pero Kurama no se despertó. Le soltó de la cadena y le llevó a la cama. Estirándole ahí, le aplicó su youki para recuperar su vida. Poco a poco el corazón de Youko volvió a su ritmo habitual y abrió los ojos. Vió a Yomi sentado a su lado, notaba que estaba acostado en la cama. "Yomi... naze?" Yomi sonrió y entonces besó a Kurama en la mejilla.

"Quiero protegerte siempre.. quiero que estés siempre a mi lado, pero tu corazón está perdido."

"Yomi... lo siento mucho, te quité la vista y que está así por mi culpa, pero que más quieres que haga? sabes que mi corazón nunca lo podrás conseguir."

"Lo se." La voz de Yomi se entristeció y entonces pasó algo incréible... estaba llorando. Youko no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Yomi estaba llorando. "Por qué?"

"Por tí."

Yomi se levantó y se fué de la habitación. "Puedes irte."

"Pero Yomi, por qué este cambio?"

"Sólo puedo tenerte corporalmente, te tenía corproralmente durante 3 años, pero nunca podré tener tu alma ni tu corazón. No me sale a cuenta. Vete!"

Esto no se lo tenía que decir otra vez. Youko se levantó sacó ropa de un cajón, se vistió y salió corriendo del castillo.

Hace mucho que no olía el perfume de la naturaleza, el aire era frío. Era primavera.

Youko se dirigió al castillo de Mukuro en buqueda de Hiei. Cuando estaba en la puerta fue recibido por Mukuro en persona. Había envejecido un poco. "Dónde está Hiei?"

"Hiei? Hace unos meses que no le veo, pensaba que estarías con él." entonces Youko se fue corriendo hacia un agujero negro para dirigirse al mundo ningen. A lo mejor estaba en el templo de Genkai. Se dirigió tan rápido como pudo al templo.

Cuando lo había conseguido le sorpendió de que Genkai estubiera ahí sola. Tenía tantas ganas de ver a Hiei.

"Hiei? hace años que no le he visto. Pasa algo?"

"No... nada... gracias Genkai." Kurama se sentó en la escalera de la entrada del templo. "Hiei, dónde estás?" Youko empezó a llorar y no notó como alguien se le acercó.

"Eeeeehhh Kurama!"

Youko alzó la vista. Era Yusuke. "Que haces ahí sentado?"

"Hola Yusuke. Sabes dónde está Hiei?"

"Hiei? No, ni idea... pero seguro que hoy vendrá."

"Por qué?"

"Porque Yukina se casaría."

"Qué? Se casa? Con quién?"

"Ah no lo sabías? Es verdad hace mucho que estabas en el castillo de Yomi. Pues se casará con..:"

"Kuramaaaaa holaaaaaa!" Era Kuwabara. "Que tal? vendrás también a la boda?"

"Ehm... vale, pero quién se casa?"

"Ah no lo sabes? se casa Yukina."

"Sí éso ya me lo han dicho, pero con quién?"

Kuwabara y Yusuke se miraban... entonces lo soltaban de golpe: "Hiei."

"Qué?" Kurama casi se cayó hacia atrás. "Que Hiei se casará con Yukina?"

"Si, ya lo sé, eso no puede ser." Kuwabara estaba realmente disgustado.

"Bueno, no es tan anormal, al fin y cabó són demonios. Para ellos no existe las mismas leyes que los humanos."Dijo Yusuke y Kurama afirmó.

"Si quieres, te puedes quedar en el templo hasta que vengan los dos. Quieren casarse aquí dentro de unas horas."  
"De acuerdo." Youko se sentó en un tatami y esperaba a que se hiciera de noche. Porque se casara con Yukina? Pero si estábamos siempre juntos, nunca pensé que Hiei fuera a casarse con alguien, pero si estábamos siempre juntos, nos amábamos y ahora se casa con Yukina? Los ojos de Kurama se llenaron con lágrimas.

La fiesta ya estaba en marcha cuando Youko se despertó. Vaya me había quedado dormido. Salió de la habitación y vió que todo el mundo estaba en plena acción. Ya estaba a punto de darse el compromiso.

"Bueno hay alguien que quiere interferir en esta unión?"

"SÍ!" Todo el mundo se giró. Youko estaba respirando fuerte, no podía creer lo que acaba de decir. Se acercó a la pareja. Todo el mundo le miraba.

"Hiei! No quiero que te cases con ella."

"KURAMA!" todo el mundo estaba perplejo. Por qué hacía ésto?

"Kurama que haces aqui? No sería mejor que te quedes con Yomi?" Hiei no lo miró pero sus palabras le dolían.

"Hiei... Yomi me ha dejado. me ha liberado para que podemos estar juntos."

"Ah sí? Y que vendrá continuación?"

"Hiei...yo..:"

"Kurama quiero casarme con Yukina, quiero protegerla para siempre, porque ella me necesita."

"Pero yo también te necesito."

"No zorro, tu no necesitas a nadie, sólo te necesitas a ti mismo."

"Quería protegerte para siempre porque eres la única persona que amo en el mundo."

Toma. Esta frase dió en el blanco. Todo el mundo estaba callado. Hiei se giró. Tenía lágrimas en sus ojos que se convertían en perlas negras.

"Kurama..."

"Hiei, no te molestaré más, me ire, tienes razón. Sólo me necesito a mí mismo. Que seas feliz con Yukina."

Hiei se giró de golpe para poder atraparle, pero Youko se había ido.

---

Un més después en el makai...

---

Yukina y Hiei estaban viviendo tranquilamente en una aldea pequeña. Hiei se había convertido en un cazador y Yukina en la ama de casa. Un día ella volvió de la aldea y encontró a Hiei en una esquina de la casa con un papel en la mano.

"Nani, koibito?"

Se la enseño. Era una carta oficial del rey del makai:

EN BUSQUEDA

YOUKO KURAMA

VIVO O MUERTO

1.000.000.000 $

GOBIERNO DEL MAKAI

Y con la imágen de Youko Kurama con su cara más salvaje que nunca se había visto en su vida.

"Bién. ahora tendré un trabajo.

"Yukina porfavor quédate aquí, de que no salgas de casa hasta que vuelva, entendido?"

"Hai."

´Ese estúpido zorro... ahora me lo pagarás...´Y salió en busqueda del zorro.

Fin cap. 8 


	9. Chapter 9

Epílogo

Kurama notó el cambio de temperatura y pronto entró en el mundo de los sueños igual que Hiei. Kurama había soñado que todavia estaba en el castilo de Yomi y Karasu aún estaba vivo. Estaba luchando contra muchos Youkais para que dejasen libre a Hiei, pero no lo consiguió.

Derepente se despertó.

"Yume..." Youko respiraba fuertemente, Hiei estaba durmiendo a su lado. Podría escaparme... porque me quedo a su lado? Le odio. Me abandonó, me venció en el juego de hace poco, por qué me quedo a su lado? Acaso todavía siento algo hacia él? Youko se agachó, quería besarle, pero en seguida notó el filo de la katana en su cuello.

"Ni lo sueñes, zorro."

"Hiei,... ja ja pensaba que estabas durmiendo..."

"Con un zorro al lado no se puede dormir."

"Tienes toda la razón... baby." Y se acercó. Hiei retrocedió un poco la punta, no quería clavársela, pero el youko insistió tanto, que no tenía más remedio que herirle. La punta se clavó en el cuello de Kurama, pero no le hirió mucho. "Tanto me odias Hiei?"

"Sólo quiero alejarte de mí zorro." Entonces miró sus ojos dorados. Se quedó mirándolos un rato. Esos ojos en muchas ocasiones lo habían embrujado, no dejaban que se resistiera, y ni siquiera ahora podía moverse. Kurama lo miró con tanta atención que parecía que sus ojos se clavaban en la mirada de Hiei. Hiei bajó la katana un poco y Kurama aprovechó la ocasión para besarle. Hiei protestó y tiró de la cadena, pero Kurama no se despegó de sus labios. Ahora usaba la lengua, intentando introducirse en la cálida boca de Hiei pero no se dejaba. Hiei lo mordió en los labios.

"Auch, Hiei, eso ha dolido!"

"No me digas, pues estáte quietecito y duerme."

"No puedo dormir contigo al lado" y con esas palabras atacó de nuevo. Se acercó tanto que se pegaba su ropa mojada contra la del kourime.

"Ui todavia estoy muy mojado, será mejor que me quite la ropa, sinó cojeré un resfriado." Mientras hablaba, actuaba. Hiei apartó la vista, aunque conocía muy bien el cuerpo de su ex-amante, no podía resistirse en hechar una ojeada.

"Kurama!" El cuerpo de Kurama estaba cubierto de heridas, cicatrices, quemaduras y morados.

"Dime cariño."

"Tu cuerpo... quién...?"

"Ah eso... bueno... unos de ellos me las hicieron los youkais que me persiguieron. Están muertos, pero la gran mayoria me las hizo Yomi."

"Yomi?"

"Sí, cuando te habías casado con Yukina no pude soportarlo y me fuí al Makai antes que tú. Ahí me capturaron cuando estaba durmiendo, me vendieron en un mercado de esclavos y Yomi me compró ahí. Entonces me quedé en su castillo durante un año como esclavo. Cada vez que no le obedecía me hacía una herida bastante profunda. Una vez casi me corta el brazo." Kurama miró a su brazo derecho, tenía en el tríceps un corte grande y profundo que todavia no había cicatrizado por completo. "Entonces un día me escapé, me llevé unos tesoros suyos, dinero y me fugué hacia el sur. Ahí viví durante una buena temporada. Pero entonces oí que todo el mundo me estaba persiguiendo, asi que volví al mundo de los humanos."

"Por qué me cuentas todo esto?"

"No lo se... quizás porque me apetece hablar con alguien como tú." Y se acercó... desnudo como estaba... y se enrroscó entre los brazos y las piernas de Hiei.

"Ehh.. quita..."

"Hiei... déjame estar así, sólo durante 5 minutos, por favor."

"Hn." No contestó. Guardó la katana y volvió a reposar su cabeza contra el tronco. Kurama reposo la suya contra el pecho de Hiei, esuchando el latido de su coarzón que parecía aumentar en vez de relajarse.

"Baby, no puedes calmarte?"

"No me llames baby... no soy tuyo."

"Hiei... te amo todavía!"

"Ya basta!" Con esto Hiei se levantó y siguió el camino, tirando de Kurama como de un perro. "Hiei, espera, mi ropa!"

"No la necesitas." Pero entonces notaba unos brazos rodeándole su cuerpo. "Suéltame!"

"Nunca, ahora eres mi presa! Hiei... por favor... sólo esta noche... te prometo que no te molestaré más." Sus uñas se aferraban en la tela negra. Youko bajó su cabeza y el pelo plateado rodeó las dos caras, para que nadie pudiese ver el beso.

"Me lo prometes?"

"Te lo prometo."

---

A la mañana siguiente Hiei aúnestaba durmiendo y Kurama estaba dándose un baño en el rio. Al volver, agitó su pelo y su cola, gotas frías salpicaban la cara de Hiei y lo despetaron. Se vistió y quitó las esposas con facilidad.

"Kurama... qué haces?"

"Me lo he pensado de otro modo..." Hiei todavía estaba un poco dormido cuando notó que Kurama le habia puesto las esposas a él. "Qué haces?"

"He cambiado de idea... vamos a cambiar las reglas."

"Qué dices?"

"No te dejaré jamás! Ahora eres tú mi presa." Hiei se quedó helado. Cómo pudo haber confiado en Kurama? Se maldijo a sí mismo.

"Bien y a dónde vamos?"

"No iremos a ningún sitio... tú te quedas aquí,... esperándome." Con esas palabras llevó a Hiei detrás del árbol donde habían dormido y apartó las plantas que cubrían un aposento escondido de Kurama. "Tú te quedarás aquí hasta que vuelva."

"Piensas que te haré caso?"

"Oh sí, lo harás... acaso no te has dado cuenta?"

"De qué?"

"Todas estas plantas me obedecen, podrían cortarte en dos si lo deseo, aparte que..."

"A parte... qué?"

"Acaso no te has dado cuenta?"

"De qué?"

"Jajaja... nada..." y con esas palabras se alejó de la posada. Las plantas cerraban el camino tras él y dejaban a Hiei encerrado. No tardó mucho en quitarse las esposas e intentar liberarse del camino con su katana, pero no lo logró. Las plantas que cortaba reaccionaban con tal avidez que en el sitio partido crecían nuevas.

Hiei quería saltarlas pero su cuerpo no reaccionó.

"Nani? Qué me pasa?" Hiei se miró, no tenía ninguna herida, o planta que le mantuviera en el sitio. A caso Kurama le hizo tragar alguna semilla rara? Y en ese caso...cuándo?

Hiei se concentró, lentamente, se quitó la tela que cubría su jagan y llamó las llamas negras del infierno. Con ellas rodeando su puño, se liberó de las plantas en un solo ataque. "Bien, vamos a ver donde esta este maldito bastardo." Hiei se concentó en buscar a Kurama. Estaba en otro escondite, buscando algo. Era un libro que al encontrar lo escondió en su ropa y se marchó. Se dirigió hacia un pueblo y una taberna. Ahí se había sentado en una mesa esperando a alguien. Ese alguien no tardó mucho en aparecer. Un Youkai envuelto en una caputcha y con el youki tan débil que hasta un humano lo podría haber vencido. Youko se quedó hablando con él. Hablaban sobre el contenido del libro que sacó Kurama de su prenda. El demonio lo miró y le explicó varias cosas a Kurama, Hiei no entendía muy bien de qué trataba.

"Y bien, a cambio qué me darás?"

"Tengo un tesoro muy valioso que ni te puedes imaginar."

"De qué se trata?"

"Mejor dicho de quién...!"

"Oh. Alguien que conozco?"

"Si. Es alguien que has estado buscando durante mucho tiempo si no me equivoco."

"No será que..."

"Sí... el demonio Hiei."

"Oh esto es muy interesante. De acuerdo trato hecho. Yo te traduzco el libro y tú me entregas a ese koorime."

Los dos se dieron la mano y Kurama desapareció. Hiei cerró el ojo maligno en su frente y se quedó pensando. "Quién será?"

Después de un rato Kurama había vuelto y encontró su aposento quemado y con un kourime esperando en medio de las plantas quemadas.

"Hiei qué has hecho?"

"Quién era ese demonio?"

"Ah hiei no esta bien espiar a otras personas, lo sabías?"

"No me digas zorro...dime qué es ese libro y por qué me busca ese demonio?!"

"Ah... ehm...no quieres desayunar Hiei?"

"K U R A M A..."

"Hiei. no te lo pienso decir, eso es asunto mío."

"También es asunto mío si yo estoy en medio."

"No te preocupes puedes liberarte de él fácilmente, seguro que habrás comprovado si tiene el youki alto, no es así?"

"Hn..." Hiei ya se había olvidado completamente de que Yukina le estaba esperando en su casa. Cuánto tiempo llevaba sin avisarla? "Kurama... lo siento, pero tengo que hacerlo."

"Qué?"

Hiei sacó su katana y atacó a Kurama.

"Qué haces?"

"Te etregaré a Yomi y él me dará la recompensa." Y con eso atacó a Kurama. Estaban luchando como nunca habían luchado entre sí, Kurama apenas podía defenderse por lo sorprendido que estaba sobre la actitud de Hiei. Sacó su látigo de rosas y contra atacó. Hiei recibió unas heridas, pero Kurama tampoco se quedaba atrás. Entonces Hiei se concentró y llamó de nuevo sus llamas negras para atacar a Kurama. El zorro apenas podía esquivarlas y recibió las hondas negras de frente. Kurama cayó al suelo, estaba respirando fuerte, apenas podía contener el aire en sus pulmones. "H..i...e...i... na..ze...?" Pero Hiei no le contestó. Kurama veía borroso cuando Hiei se acercó. Sacó su katana del vaina y la apuntó entre los ojos dorados del zorro. "Te puedo matar ahora mismo, porque en la carta pone vivo o muerto. Pero sé que Yomi estará más contento si te entrego vivo, aunque no se por qué iba hacer un favor a Yomi después de lo que me ha hecho. Así que si quieres despídete de este mundo ahora mismo porque te enviaré al infierno."

"Estás seguro de que lo harás, Hiei?"

"Nani?" El Youko le miró con ojos lleno de dulzura, llenos de lujuría y un poco de tristeza. Entonces de repente cayeron lágrimas. Lágrimas claras y de cristal bajaron por las mejillas sonrrojadas y cayeron al suelo. "Hiei... boku no..."

"Cállate! No quiero oir ninguna mentira más de tu sucia boca! Se acabó, si no quieres que te mate, ven conmigo libremente hacia el castillo de Yomi!"

"No... no lo haré... mátame si lo deseas, pero no pienso ir al castillo de Yomi." Kurama cerró los ojos esperando al golpe de grácia, pero no resultó nada. Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos Hiei había desaparecido.

"Qué? Por qué? H I E IIIIIII!!!!" Kurama gritó, pero Hiei no volvió. "Por tercerca vez te me escapas... va ser mala suerte o el destino que no me permite estar contigo. Prefiero morir antes que volver a verte."

---

"Hiei has vuelto!"

"Sí mi querida Yukina." Yukina abrazó a su marido con mucha dulzura y le dió un tierno beso.

"Y qué, has encontrado a Kurama?"

"Como sabes que...?"

"Hiei, te conozco..." dijo con una sonrisa en su cara.

"... no... no le encontré..."

"Lástima... quieres comer? He preparado algo."

"Cómo sabías que iba a volver hoy?"

"Me lo dijo mi corazón." Otra de sus sonrisas dulces e Hiei se calmó. Fué al baño para lavarse las heridas y volver a una mesa llena de comida y su mujer esperándole.

"Y bien darling, cuéntame, has encontrado una pista al menos?"

"Sí, pistas habían, pero no resultó nada."

"Lástima. A lo mejor ya está muerto, aunque me gustaría volver a verle, quizás un día cuando volvamos al Ningenkai para visitar a los demás estará ahí como siempre con su gran sonrisa."

"Quizás." Hiei bajó la mirada.

Durante mucho tiempo no huvieron movidas en el makai acerca de robos de tesoros o asesino difícilices de resolver. era como si Youko Kurama nunca hubiese existido. Como si estuviera...muerto... o el viento se huviese llevado su rastro.

FIN!!!!!

Nota: Bueno espero que os haya gustado mi gran fic aventuroso yaoizado Sólo os doy una pista pequeña: Habrá un siguiente fic que tiene que ver mucho con éste. Así que os haré sufrir un poquito más para averiguar que pasará en la nueva história. (Kurama muchas gracias por habérmelo corregido siempre). De hecho, Kurama es la única persona que sabe la sinópsis de la siguiente história.

Haré un reto: A ver si adivináis qué pasará con Kurama. Habrá muerto?

Muchos besos a todos y gracias por los reviews.

Owari.

Loel J. Grey


End file.
